Lover's Wreck
by ValkyrieKat
Summary: Saren Arterius needed a better explanation as to his actions in ME1 and ME: Revelation. This is a story set during the First Contact War focused on turning Saren into a misunderstood villain. Recently changed rating.
1. Chapter 1 Epilouge

Author's Note:

I do not own Mass Effect

This is my first time I've ever written anything. I'm dyslexic and I've always found it difficult. I got the idea for this story after reading Mass Effect Revelation. I always liked Saren and there was only one sentence about his past to explain his hatred for humans during the First contact war. I immediately started to write this, but had never the confidence to post it until the new downloadable content with Kasumi came out and we got to see Shepard glaring at our old friend again. It starts out slow. Please try to stick it out while I line up the characters. It gets better…at least I think so. I can't wait to read your comments.

Thank you

The terminal on the desk beeped loudly to signify an incoming message. I sighed heavily as I prompted the message to play. "Private McKay report to my office in 10." There was no use in pretending I wasn't there or that I hadn't gotten the message, my only option was to go.

I listened to my foot steps as I walked down the corridor of the Arcturus space station. I was headed to my drill sergeant's office. I wonder what it was this time, probably the failure of my N7 training. I can still hear my grandfather's words the day I left for the Alliance training program. "Not everyone is meant to be a soldier."

He didn't have to remind me. Like most poor earth kids I signed up to see the galaxy or get taught a skill or something. Some of the people here were breaking gang ties, but we were all trying to start new lives.

I looked up just in time to see the door to Sergeant Evans. I hit the panel on the side and walked in. Evan's was seated at his desk. He was an older gentleman with years of experience in training young soldiers. He was especially good at seeing strong skills in people whom didn't notice them, themselves. That's why he was good at his job. He looked like a typical career soldier with a buzzed hair cut although it was so short it was hard to tell the color, probably was gray by now. He viewed me with is older and wiser gray eyes as he began to speak.

"At ease, Private Fiona McKay." I relaxed in place but was uneasy about what the circumstances as to why I had been called here.

"I've got great news. I've recently been reviewing some file and I think I've found a position on one of the new human colonies that will suit you perfectly."

I said nothing, but the somewhat shocked look on my face was enough of an answer for him to continue. "Your not quite N7 special ops material, but you're a good solider, determined and resourceful. Scouts are especially needed on new colonies to help navigate the landscape. Helping the Scientist with located new foliage and fauna, I thought with your background on earth would let you excel at a position like this. Not many people here had the opportunity to grow up on a farm and it also mentioned growing up with your Cherokee grandparents."

I hardly felt Native American. I grew up in a regular house, regular school, just another regular person. Although the blood lines of earth were mixing. The whole of the planet had been at peace ever since the prothean cache on Mars was found. Sharing the technology and starting the Alliance. I guess not many people could cling to one ethnicity anymore. Realistically I couldn't either. My mother was Cherokee but my father wasn't, I'm nothing but a half breed, less really if you bothered to truly trace my family line, I hardly looked native American to boot. Short military haircut of my auburn hair resembled my Irish ancestry more than my mother's. My eyes weren't dark like hers or her parents but, a light honey brown which I also contributed to my father. Even thought I didn't see why my background would matter in my placement I wasn't about to tell my superior that.

"N7 soldiers are not really in high demand. As a race we are settling other planets to increase supple and are foot hold on the galaxy. As of right now Scouts are needed more to help the colonies." Sergeant Evans continued as I thought quietly to myself "yeah, lack of war would do that. The Alliance was starting a global army for protecting human interest. Who did they think they were protecting them from? "

Sergeant Evans trailed on as I began to listen again. "You also received high marks when it came to the survival training. Excellent shot with a sniper rifle. Those skills would be put to better use out in the colonies. You and several others are reporting to the newest of the Human colonies, Shanxi, upon graduation within the week."

I thanked the sergeant and returned to my room thinking about the news I had just been given. He was right, a space station or ship just wasn't right for me. I missed earth. I missed the wind and all of the green. Funny how little things you take for granted are the one you miss the most when you all of a sudden don't have them. As I approached the door to the barracks I remembered something my grandmother had told me often when I was little, "Cherokee blood flowed though my Celtic heart." I often wondered if the other soldiers here missed earth as much as I did.


	2. Chapter 2 Shanxi

Shanxi…

With all of its green and wildlife it was beautiful. If someone had said we were on earth at some unsettled location I had never visited it would have been believable.

"Hurry up Fi; Now that the transport has landed we have to check in with General Williams."

Malcolm's voice ran smooth like water. My friend Malcolm McCormick was as beautiful as his voice. Tall, blond, chiseled jaw and a stature like a Greek god. Many of the female soldiers would fawn over him, which is probable why he tended to hang out with me. Even thought we were just friends I could appreciate his beauty. Blond hair and blue eyes were recessive genes and becoming a rarity of the species.

I smiled as I followed him to the bunk house were the soldiers quarters where stationed. Life on Shanxi was going to be more like a vacation than work, that is if you like to police people and do manual labor on your vacations. So maybe not like a vacation, but a fresh start on a new planet where we were to live like army reserves. A daily life of a civilian with the possibility of an abrupt call to action.

When we arrived at our new dwelling General Williams was there to give an old fashion military pep talk to us about what we were going to face. Nothing out of the ordinary in my opinion. I only half payed attention as the proud general paced the floor talking. My thoughts had traveled back to sergeant Evans and his uncanny ability to know what was good for his recruits. I had been apprehensive about the position but, now that I was here I could agree with the old man. I would excel. As an added bonus I also got the great outdoors back.

My focus was turned back to the general as he began to talk of the civilian groups we would be helping. Not only Scientist that Sergeant Evans had mentioned before, but regular citizens looking for work as mechanics, tradesmen, and their families.

I was quickly put to work in the care of the on site horticulturalist and botanist. It was an easy decision as he and his teams were also informed of my childhood on the farm. Dr. Sahay Moses would even allow me to help him with his research data. Gardening was back breaking work, but I loved looking at the green sprouts when all was done. Some of my favorite jobs included accompanying the team to sample plant life. I really felt like I belonged here.

The evenings were spent with the other soldiers in our barracks for dinner and what other shenanigans we could get into. Fortunately for me, my friend and partner in crime Malcolm was on a similar schedule.

"So this is life?" he yawned out one evening while playing poker on a round table with others.

"What did you expect?" another of our company answered.

"More action than babysitting a planet and its people." He replied.

The rest of the table just laughed. However he was right eventually something would happen. Even if it was years down the road. Maybe the colony here would grow beyond out wildest dreams. Then one day get into a trading disagreement with another of our settled colonies. It would be simple human nature really. War was inevitable, especially when territory was involved.


	3. Chapter 3 First Strike

Time passed on the planet, although not like earth, time continued to pass as it always does. The morning started like any other and no one was the wiser.

I happened to be in a tree when the call came through.

"These are great samples, Fiona." Dr. Moses called up. "You can come down now."

As I made my decent a disturbing call came over my radio. "All Alliance Personal report to active duty, I repeat report to Echo Site."

I dropped the rest of the way down only three to four feet maximum. As my feet hit the ground I stated, "We have to head back to your lab, Doctor, something's come up."

"What is it?"

"Dunno, but I have to report in."

It was at that point I no longer had to confirm the severity of the situation. Out in the distance from our makeshift town there came a loud explosion. The Doctor and his team started to grab their supplies and samples as quickly as they could.

"Go on if you need to, we'll be right behind you." Dr. Moses pleaded.

I nodded my head in agreement and took off in a sprint between the trees as I headed in the direction of the smell of fire.

As the landing pad where our supplies for the colony came into view I could see what was causing all of the commotion. It appeared as one of the transport vessels had made a crash landing. Several nearby dock workers were in the process of putting out the fire. Medical teams had been called and were arriving just as I was. From other parts of the complex I heard people screaming as burning metal for the ship started raining down. The only problem I saw among the chaos was that there was only one ship. We were expecting three. Two transport carriers with supplies and a frigate.

Realizing that this was not the site referred to in the alert message I then proceeded to the correct direction. As I passed one of the medics I heard him utter "There's no way anyone would survive a burning wreck like that."

I arrived last to Echo site, panting as I came upon the rest of the troops. Malcolm was standing near the back and I caught site of him and approached.

"What's going on?"

Malcolm hushed me with a loud shush, and then stated "We've been attacked."

"Attacked! Attacked by whom!"

"Shut up an' listen." Malcolm snapped back as he gestured toward the General.

General Williams was addressing the small number of troops stationed on Shanxi. While standing on a crate as we gathered around him in a circle he said. "At this point in time we are unable to determine who is responsible for this attack. All we know is that it is now human."

As the gasped died down one voice was hear from the far side of the crowd. "Are they prothean?"

"Now hold your questions," the general continued. "We have information that was sent to us from the arriving frigate. During the attack the frigate and her captain were able to depict there distress before I gave the order for them to return to the Alliance. As it stands one of the transport vessels was destroyed and the other so damaged it had to make a crash landing. Hopefully the frigate is still intact enough to tell someone about our plight."

An up roar of people shouting and complaining came from the crowd. Puzzled at such behavior from soldiers I began to look more intently at the people surrounding the general. It seemed as though there were people from all over Shanxi at this impromptu briefing. Were we really that few that the general was willing to let anyone assist with his plan of action? For surly he would have wanted to keep this information away form civilians to avoid panic.

The Williams raised his voice over the crowd and started to speak again.

"The captain's message stated that a blockage of these what ever they are aliens is preventing them from bringing supplies to the planet. Fortunately their technology doesn't appear to be more advanced than ours, but it is obvious that it is based off of the same prothean technology as ours."

General Williams turned to the section of the crowd I was standing. It seemed to have more soldiers in it than others.

"We haven't the ability to fight a blockade or to send out a message that would be interrupted by our new observers our only plan of action is to wait for aid. This is why I have you all here. Supplies are to be monitored and rationed from this point. Are only chance of survival is to wait it out."

With that said everyone when about the rest of the day counting rations, food storage, medial supplies, and any thing else we would need to count on while we waited to be rescued.


	4. Chapter 4 Strike Back

It had been two weeks since the alien's first strike. It had not been long before we were bombarded by fire. Possible some sort of shock and awe technique. We had taken on heavy casualties, civilians and soldiers, however no one ever takes a soldiers death as hard. Usually it considered inevitable in a time of war.

"We need an update on our supply situation." Lieutenant Garrett Caldwell.

Field promotions were slung here and there no one questioned anyone's authority as long as it was for the greater good of our survival. I'm not sure whiter he gave the title to himself or not, but at the moment he was acting as Chief of operations.

I proceeded to brief the Lieutenant, "They hit the barracks. We've barely enough solders to fill a platoon. Even though our supplies are running low due to all of the destruction it won't matter if we're all dead."

"General Williams is planning to surrender. Thinks we're all going to starve since we are supplies are low. Got'a plan though and all we need is a small team to pull it off."

"What?" there was a slight pause in my speech as I continued, "Well I guess that makes since. We can't hold out like this. The bombs they're dropping will kill us all if this continues."

"It's a tuff call, but I'm not completely convinced it's the right one."

"So, what are you planning?" I dared to ask.

Garrett glanced at me his pale green eyes stared at me seriously from behind is shaggy black hair. "I'll only tell you if you're in."

"Of course she's in." Came Malcolm's voice as he entered the door way of the make shift tents we were using for shelter.

"Fi, you don't want to surrender do you? It would be like giving up."

Garrett began to further convince me. "Think about it Fi, do you want to go down with General Williams when he surrenders to the aliens. History will always remember him as the first general to give in to alien demands. I know I don't want to be associated with it. I would rather die fighting."

"What choice does he have? He's trying to think about us, to protect us." I paused and exhaled. "I would like to give it my all though. I will fight with you."

Malcolm stepped over with a huge smile on his face. "We were hoping you'd say that."

He then produce a gun case turned it to open towards me and lifted the lid.

"My God, where did you get it? I though the armory had caught fire."

Malcolm only smiled and said, "When it was uncovered I knew you were the only who would do it justice."

Inside the case was a top of the line, still experimental, Widow Sniper rifle. As I picked it up and assembled it I quickly thought back to my time hunting with my Grandfather for rabbits. Even thought we used bows and arrows to shoot the small game for fun he had taught me the skills to be simply perfection when it came to wheedling the long range weapon. One of the only strengths I had shown the Alliance in all my training.

I can remember spotting a rabbit as he walked me through my first kill. Breath in when you pull back on the bow and slowly breath out as you aim. Just as I had watched him do this countless times.

Smiling has I calibrated the sites on my new toy I finally turned to the boys and said, "So what's the plan?"

The plan was simple, for my part. I was simply to take position in the wooded area near the landing pad while we awaited our new hosts to the planet. I was simply there to watch everyone's back. The rest of the small team of Lieutenant Garrett Caldwell, Malcolm McCormick, and other's whom I didn't know as well were going to ambush the arriving ship.

From my position I could see General Williams awaiting the strange news ship. I knew our small team was in place, but I couldn't see them. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as the time moved painful slow. I began to concentrate on my breathing. Nice and slow. The strange ship's doors began to open I could almost hear the hiss of the change in pressure from the pressurized air's release even though it was impossible due to my location. I then heard the Garrett's voice coming over the radio of my armor. "Steady, wait for my signal and try no to shoot any humans."

"How will we tell a difference?" One of the other voices commented.

"Will figure it out as we go." Was his offered advice.

And with just as much excitement as a blind date we finally saw the enemy. The proceeded from the ship in full body armor. They walked on two legs, but at a moment's glance that seemed to be the only common placed appearance. They were also armed and fanned out in a military tactic to surround the General.

"They don't look friendly. We take them now."

It was all the promotion I needed. Before the rest of the team was even in firing range I pulled the trigger. Head shoot! It was easy when my prey was unrepentant.

"Holy Shit!" was then next sound I heard as the shot's echo had faded. "Did you see that?"

I radioed back to the unknown comrade. "It's…It's blue?"

I composed my self as I prepped the next shot. By this time the team had began firing and the impromptu battle field was in disarray. I took a deep breath in and as I slowly exhaled I pulled the trigger. Another head shot and same blue mist yet again from the fallen enemy.

I heard Malcolm's appraisal as I pulled the trigger yet again, "That's are girl."

A quick smile came to the corner of my mouth, but was soon gone when I saw that General Williams had been somewhat aware of our mutiny.

Another small squad of humans came in to control the situation.

"And now it gets fun." Garrett's voice cooed over the radio, "Remember no human casualties."

I tried to focus my attention of the remanding aliens. It was more difficult now that we were taking heavy fire from both unknown weapons and are fellow humans. It appeared that they were not so kind as to grant us the same favor as we did them. Why should they, we were directly disobeying General Williams orders to a peaceful surrender. That was his call and now ours to question.

Malcolm's voice came across the radio again somewhat panicked. The Lieutenant's down. I repeat the Lieutenant's down, everyone retreat!"

I fired a few more shots to give my team what little cover I could, but in the distance I could see more alien ships touching down on the landing zone. I eventually started to retreat heading away from the base that had been my home.

As partially slide down the hill in the wet grass I came face to face with what I most feared. In putting off my retreat I had given one of the aliens enough time to flank me. "How did he even know where I was hiding?" Was my last thought as I saw the butt of a gun come at me fast.


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

I started to wake slowly. I almost thought everything was a dream until I realized I wasn't in my bed.

When I came around I was laying on the ground. Not where I was hit, this ground was dusty and dry. My head was still spinning as I braced my arms behind me to sit up.

I started to try and piece together what had happened. I was in a make-shift cage with a dirt floor and chicken wire fence. It looked as though large pieces of metal or debris made up the ceiling. I wasn't the only human in the in closed space. Also there seemed to be other similar cages with other assortments of people in them in the same vicinity.

Outside I could see one of our remaining buildings from the attacks. The particular building was made up of laboratories and had one housed Dr. Sahay Moses and his team. Several armed guards were standing and watching us. These aliens were still fully armored, while there were others walking around without helmets.

I stared in astonishment at these foreign people. At first glance they appeared to be lizard like, but the fringe on their heads had a mocking chicken like appearance. One almost expected that instead of thick metallic skin they should have been covered with feathers. Their eyes also took on a predatory appearance like the hawks of earth. Strangely enough their feet looked as thought they may have claws underneath there armored boots. Talons for feet and hands with only three digits.

I don't know if the guard noticed I was staring or maybe just didn't like the fact that I was in close proximity to the wall of the cage, in any case, with a growl uncharacteristically like any bird I know of, he hit the mesh wire to frighten me back.

I defiantly stayed seated in my place more confused than scared, but some part of me was wishing it was all a dream. It was much more extraordinary than anything I could even conger even if I put my mind to it.

A small voice whispered to me from behind. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so?"

"My name is Katelyn." The small girl clamed.

"I'm Fiona"

Although she was small she wasn't young. We could have possible been the same age or perhaps she was a couple years younger.

It was at this time that I realized my armor had been removed. I was wearing a cotton t-shirt and cotton bike shorts. The same apparel I would wear under my armor.

I made my way towards her as we continued our conversation.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"General Williams surrendered to the Predators."

"The Predators?"

"That's just what everyone is calling them. It's weird though, they seem to understand us when we talk, but they don't seem to speak any recognizable language."

I laugh somewhat in amusement, but she didn't share in the joke.

"I'm not kidding." She stated straight faced. "Do you see the poles up on the ridge where the water filtration building used to sit."

I looked in the direction to see several poles sticking out of the ground and people sitting in front of them.

"Lets just say those people didn't have very favorable things to say when the predators took over. So they tied there hands behind them and left them at the poles. No one know what's going to happen to them?"

As I continued to look around I couldn't find any of my old friends I had to assume the worst. "How long have they been here?"

She looked at me like I was and idiot. "Where have you been? When General Williams went to welcome the aliens they were also met with a group of rouge soldiers. Fighting broke out. General Williams tried to keep things under control, but it was obvious that even if those other people had not attacked the predators they would have still invaded. They landed lots of ships and unloaded crates of supplies. They have placed us in the cages and took over our remaining buildings."

"Do you know what happened at the battle before they landed?"

"Not really, just that those traders ran away into the forests. I'm sure the aliens will be looking for them when they finish settling in. Not worth it in my opinion."

"Why did you call them traders?"

"Well they disobeyed orders and then ran like cowards to leave the rest of us defenseless."

"I thought you said that it didn't matter whiter or not that skirmish took place the predators came to invade."

"Maybe so, but I guess it doesn't matter now."

"One more question. How did I get here?"

"What do you mean? They just through you in here. I mean yeah, I know you were out, but why?"

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter now."

I was now seated be side the dark mocha skinned girl. I decided not to talk about the matter any more. Not much I could do about the situation sitting in a P.O.W. camp.

Hours turned into days as time passed. Our hosts fed us some of our rations and gave us water. Those that were tied up on the hill received none. It appeared to be just as Katelyn said it was. The aliens seemed to understand our language while to us their sounds were nothing but growls and inaudible noise. If seemed to frighten many of the captives into an uneasy silence. Curiously I listened intently to the different chirps and barks. It was oddly soothing to hear them. Almost like two voices purring together to make a very full sound. Listening to them did make the time pass more comfortable.

I also so began to study their faces. Many had symbols in bright colors painted on them which made identifying them a great deal easier. The days I had silently watch were paying off. I could at least see a pattern in their speech and I was starting to try and get facial clues.

One of them in particular seems to always come by our holding cells in the evenings. He in fact had no markings.

I couldn't help smiling a little every time he stopped by. He had an Orange glowing tool similar to an Omni tool that he would scan us with. He always looked disappointed when he left. Although he seemed to ask the guards questions while he was around.

I was on one of these visits I laid half asleep on the ground when I thought I heard some familiar words.

"Ab hinc…est…quia.."

The thought jarred me from my sleep. No. No way. Not possible. Ancient Latin was not spoken by anyone on earth not for millennium, however for anyone who wanted to take it you could still sign up for a class. It was still offered due to it's relationship with some many other languages. I remember how I was told I'd never use it and that it was useless. I'd love to see those people's faces now.

Something wasn't quite right with it though. It may have been the way they growled the r's not rolled them. But more likely it was the fact that they were still speaking it. Latin on earth never changes that's what made it dead. This language was living. I only recognized some aspects of it. The endings were all different with new vocabulary. It would have been best not to call it Latin at all.

I had a new drive as I listened more intently than ever before. Praying silently that I wish I had played more attention in class or even if I could recall more of it.

My determination did not go unnoticed as the familiar alien actually turned to face me and turned away from the guard. He spoke in my direction. I was so surprised I didn't concentrate on any of the words. I decided this was the moment of truth and swallowed hard.

I meekly uttered, "Quid…Nomen?"

It was all I could think to say. I had asked him for a name I would never be able to pronounce. It happened to be one of the few words I could remember. Although it wasn't an invalided question.

For the first time I got a close look at the face of our captures. His small pincer like mandibles spread away from his chin to expose his very sharp teeth. He then uttered something, but ended with a very causal "Quid est Nomen?"

A slight smile came to the corners of my mouth as I thought that he might be speaking in the way one might to a child, but I replied all the same.

"Fiona."

He tried to repeat it much to my surprise, but only the first syllable seemed easy for him.

"It's all right you can call me Fi, my friends do." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

What I think happened next was perhaps a snicker or a laugh with the word amicus somewhere stuck in there.

The bare faced predator began to turn away as I grabbed at a rock on the floor.

"Quid" as I held at the rock. I was grasping at any idea to hold his attention.

Even though he did turn back to me he said nothing and simply walked away.

It was early the next morning. I sat beside Katelyn as we ate some of the rations that had been just passed out. It was Katelyn who noticed him first.

"Hey, isn't that the one that visits us later? You know the one with no markings."

"Yeah, I think your right."

"He's headed this way."

"Is that so?"

I tried not to show my worry. Not to alarm the other people in our section, but I knew he would be making a visit at least sometime today, although his early arrival had me apprehensive as to the reason.

He had two others in tow with him as he approached. So not to alarm anyone else I went ahead and stood at the front of our enclosure.

He spoke slowly, but I still only caught a few words. Fi and duxi. I repeated the last word that I understood.

"Duxi…Lead, right? Okay, go ahead lead."

When the gate opened to our pin the two that had accompanied my familiar friend grabbed me by the arms one on each side. It wasn't so much _leading_ as it was dragging. Dragging not because I was uncooperative it was the pain from the tightly gripped talons on my upper arms.

The small group lead me into the building that had one occupied our Scientists. They had remodeled the space to occupy their needs. As they brought me into a room I looked around. I saw our tools lined up on a table with unfamiliar ones although similar in design. As I finished scanning the room my eyes landed on a small figure that greeted me in yet another unknown tongue.

This unfamiliar figure was shorter, skinnier, and smaller. I gasped in horror at this eerie alien. It was a gray. Gray skin, two wide black eyes high a top its head, and thin lanky body frame. It was everything every old earth story had described them to be.

I couldn't contain my horror any longer. I started to scream. I struggled at the hands of the two larger aliens that held me. I could hear my bare faced friend trying to calm me down. I was too hysterical to understand a word. It donned on me that they had taken me to a lab with tools to possibly do unspeakable experiments on. What were they planning?

It was at that moment a felt a small pinch at my neck and slowly lost my energy to continue. They had drugged me. I felt arms catch me as I looked up at the familiar predator with enough strength to whisper, "Why?"


	6. Chapter 6 Saren

Saren Arterius, a turian commander aboard a large cruiser. Like many others this cruiser was a part of the blockade patrolling the planet.

Ever since the new race had traveled to this section of the galaxy via the Charon relay, the turians have been in charge of policing their activity. It wasn't long before their forces were scattered through out this solar system. Although not illegal it was not an idea that he liked. However, when the humans tried to reactivate the 314 relay that had been forbidden under Citadel regulations, turians now had a reasonable reason to attack.

First strike had been the planet down below, the closest colony from the mass relay. Aboard the cruiser they were in contact with the rest of the fleet and maintained contact with the turians planet side.

As commander he had the opportunity to study the enemy while stationed here. As a commander he had the clearance to ask for the Information he wanted and it had been given to him freely. He looked at the reports from the patrols that had already faced the new race of humans in combat.

The causalities of these space battles were increasing. The humans eventually pulled together to raise some sort of resistance. The greatest defeat was the loss of a data module by a small team of humans. It seemed they were finally putting up enough force to be a nuisance.

Saren needed to know what he faced on the planet's surface.

After reviewing some of the mission statements Saren remembered back more specifically.

"I see you've put in your candidacy for Specter status."

"Yes, father."

"I'll have you remember that in my presences and on duty you'll address me brigadier general." After a short pause the older Turian continued. "I already have one son that's off gallivanting around pretending to be a scientist when he should be thinking about his military career. I don't knee you back sliding even if you think the gesture of a title means little to you."

The General's eyes softened, "You've got a great future ahead of you son and I don't want anyone to think you got there by another means than your own merit."

Having a father like the general was a hard shadow to over shine. His military career was what every turian dreamed of. As his son it was hard to live up to the Arterius name. Some would look at my fast climb up the chain of hierarchy as selfless self prompting from the old man. That is if they didn't read my file. I had earned my accomplishments with no help from my father and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your Specter status update was not the real reason I call you here. Well…it is and it isn't. I was thinking the best way to get the council approval is to make something of you self in this war. I've been given the task of informing you of your new mission. It seems as though some of the humans tried to put up a fight after their leader issued surrender."

"Despicable." I interjected.

"As it would seem. I am sending you to the planet to check into the matter. Take care of the small resistance that fled and off the record, keep and eye on your brother."

"No team?" I questioned.

"No, this mission needs a little finesse; I think one turian would do the job amicably. All you need is a little detective work. It will do you good to get some practice in before you're accepted as a specter."

"I've not been accepted yet, general." I reminded him.

"You're my son and with your file, you're practically a specter already."

As a commander he was one of the lucky few to get a private room aboard the spaceship. It wasn't much to speak of in reality, just a bed and a desk with a personal terminal. I placed the mission reports aside when I saw I had a new message. My brother and I hadn't gotten to see much of each other since he turned 15 and joined the military as all turian did. Sending messages back and forth was all the social contact they got from one another now days.

Even now with him on the planet they didn't see each other, but there communication had been more frequent.

He opened up the new message and saw his brother beaming. "Hey, brother, Dr. Kesler and I have promising results with the human dialect. We actually found a test subject that very promising. Dad told me you're coming to the planet. I can't wait to show you our progress. Till then."

And the message ended.

I could assume my brother knew about my arrival for two reasons. The first to prepare a place for me and the second to possible scare him into straining up. I couldn't help but chuckle at the second reason. I had some control over my little brother's actions, but not much. He looked up to me, but he never wanted to be an officer or a NCO. He often looked upon him self as a spare wheel. He let me "procure the honor and the glory" of our family name as he would put it.

I'm sure the general wouldn't have told him my true reason for being on the planet. This mission was supposed to be just an extra for my application. It was true that my file alone should be enough to get into specter training, but my father wanted to be sure especially due to our lack of facial markings. Some turians didn't trust a "bare face" as they were sometimes called. Even though the Unification War was centuries behind them. Only descendants from the colonies that split from the Hierarchy wore facial tattoos to show their heritage. After years of fighting the Hierarchy stepped in and united the species. I guess some of the tribes still held an animosity for the dependences of the home world, Palaven. Even thought many of the colonials lived there and could trace there family line several generations back.

That would be then only reason the council could hold me back and it wasn't even an issue at this day in time.

It will be good to spend time with my brother again no matter the circumstances. He was then only person who could break down my military vibrato and see the real me. I didn't share his passion thou, I could careless about communicating with the enemy. However higher up the chain of command they funded the project with an outsourced Salarian doctor to attempt to communicate. I guess it would come in handy when the humans were ready to discuss the terms of their surrender.


	7. Chapter 7 Laboratory

Fiona

I was groggy as I started to stir at the sound of strange voices entering my head. Unfamiliar as to whom they were, but I could understand them.

"Ah good, she is waking."

A soft moan escaped my lips as I tried to turn to my side. My arm was caught and I couldn't get up. I sobered up quickly to realize restraints were keeping me to the table in the middle of the lab.

Now wide eyed and scared I turned to the voices.

"Hello child, good to have you conscious."

I stared in amazement at the tall slender alien with black eyes.

"I am Dr. Kesler, and my associate is Solidus Arterius."

"Y…You…You talk?"

"We have always talked; you were just unable to comprehend. We took the liberty of inserting a translator into your ear while you were out. Mind you, it's a proto type which is why we have selected you to test it out."

"Why?"

A soft chuckle like I've never heard before came from the predator. "You seem to like that question."

"Oh god! Umm Doc. Something's wrong with it."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the Doctor.

I pointed to the second alien in the room, "He doesn't sound right."

"Oh, that. What you're hearing is actually the distinctive flanging effect of a turian's voice."

"Oh…one more thing"

"Yes", the doctor said almost seeming to ignore me as he turned to a computer terminal.

"Still restrained here." I jerked my arms slightly.

"Unfortunate a necessary precaution due to your reaction upon bringing you to the laboratory."

The doctor was then interjected by the turian as he called him. "Yeah why was that. You showed little apprehension as to coming to the lab, then all of a sudden the doctor walks in and you're throwing yourself into fits?"

"I've seen his kind before."

"Your people have seen a Salarian?"

"A what?...No, he…he's a gray. There are hundred of stories told on my planet about all of the atrocities and horrible experiments they have preformed on my people."

"Fascinating." The doctor chimed in, now turned toward us with what appeared to be a bright orange omni-tool.

The turian pressed for more information. "Have you actually seen one?"

"Well…no, but their depictions have been seen in drawn on walls of our earliest civilizations."

Now turning toward the doctor the turian said in an almost joking manner. "So what have you to say for yourself, Dr. Kesler?"

"It's not funny." I shouted still pulling at the restraints.

"Possible, but I have no experience on the subject matter. Quite before my time."

"Before you time. How old are you?"

The doctor answered, "I am twenty-two."

"No way. You seem so much older to me and I'm only twenty-two."

"Salarians only have a lifespan of about forty years."

"Oh…umm, well I'm not a child, but I guess I'm still pretty young for a human."

He turned the omni-tool off and turned to me. "If we take the restraints off will you be cooperative?"

"Cooperative to what?"

"Our experiments."

"Hell no… have you not been listening, your people have experimented on us enough."

Once again the turian fought back a laugh. "It seems you have it all wrong. The good doctor here wants to test the translator we've already given you. It will be harmless, just answering some questions about words and their meanings and telling us if we say anything unfamiliar to you. Simple exercises that will clear up communication."

"I guess I got nothing better to do?"

As the turian untied the restraints I began to repeat some of the information I had just learned aloud. I knew if I misspoke they would correct me.

"So you're a turian and he's a salarian?"

"Correct." Solidus made eye contact with me as he spoke, He had before, but across the room he didn't feel so invading as he was now clearly in my personal space.

It was the closest I had been to one of these aliens and even though uncomfortable I was fully abusing his proximity to satisfy my curiosity.

As the turian back away the salarian turned to me, omni-tool on to catch my every word. "Lets start with the unrecognizable words we've heard recently. They were God, and Hell. Please define these words in better detail so I can associate them with corresponding words within the scope of our languages."

He stared at me and blinked a couple of times waiting as I thought about the answer. "How about we not start with _those_ words, okay? I say lets start with something a little easier."

"If you insist, I have flashcards."

"Flashcards? Really?"


	8. Chapter 8 First Sight

Fiona

It took the better part of the evening, before placing me back with the other humans, to teach Dr. Kesler to treat our Q and A sessions as more of a conversation than an interrogation. I'm sure he found my persistent tangents and frequent questions as some sort of attentions span default. Fortunately, Solidus was very good at mediating and caught on to what I was trying to accomplish faster than the doctor.

It made the time pass much more pleasantly than the mind numbing monotony of remedial questions aimed at the intelligence level of a first grader. I'm sure as time passes it will probably become more complicated, but hopefully we won't have time to get there.

In the mean time I knew more than any other human on the planet, possibly the galaxy. Our conversations had strayed into other species like, asari, batarian, and krogan. I had the doctor show me pictures and everything. I also now knew of the Citadel and of the governing council.

I knew as I awoke this morning that Solidus would be back for me. I wanted to tell Katelyn so she wouldn't be upset at them taking me a second time.

"Hey, Kate." The girl looked at me. "I don't want you to be upset, but I have a feeling the turian is going to come get me again today."

"The wha…."

Oh that's right. No one knows. "The aliens are called turians; they have been trying to communicate. Their probably going to take me again."

"Why…Is it about what you said to that bare faced one."

"Something like that."

Just like clockwork, Solidus approached. Unlike last time though Katelyn seemed to throw a fit at my going.

"It's not fair; Take someone else for a change. Don't hurt her!"

Shocked I snapped my head at her direction. I thought warning her would have made it easier. "I told you it's okay. What's wrong?"

"It shouldn't have to be you."

"It has to be me. I can handle it."

That answer seemed to remind her I wasn't as helpless as I apparently appeared to be. I also wondered how upset she and the other humans would be if I had leaked the full version of what was going on. I had dreadful thoughts of my fellow humans accusing me of leaking information to the enemy.

To make matters worse Solidus didn't even come with any accompanied guards this time. It looked as it appeared. I was willingly helping.

As soon as we got our of ear shot Solidus began to speak, "So care to explain all that."

I sighed heavily, "I thought if I warned my friend that she would take my disappearance better. Didn't work out so well."

"Apparently not?"

"I'm only starting to realize the value on not telling her the whole truth. If the others knew how much information we were exchanging I would be accused of helping the enemy. Someone will probably figure it out anyway with the way you take me away every day."

"You know that the doctor and I have not asked you for any data on plans and positioning that would weaken your home world or fellow humans."

"I know, I know, but that's now the way they'll see it. And today you didn't even bring back up!"

I heard his familiar laugh, "What do you want me to do? Rough you up a little every night so it looks better for you?"

"Well…"

"_No!_ No you can not be serious."

"You did offer?"

"It was supposed to be a joke. If its that bad then I'll discuss other options for you. Maybe my superiors will let you stay in the lab with the doctor."

"I guess that would be better."

"Come to think of it, it would also benefit the project having you so readily available. I think I could make a persuasive argument I am in charge of this project."

Once inside the lab everything carried on in the same manner it had before. Our only distraction came in the form of a visitor.

All of our heads turned as we heard the distinctive swhoose of the opening doors. An unfamiliar turian stepped forward.

I looked toward Solidus as if expecting an answer. His gaze however was still directed toward the unknown turian.

He stood from his chair and proceeded to approach. "Brother, I knew you would be arriving soon."

"I have all ready settled in and came to find you with what was left of my spare time. I knew you would be in the lab working on your project."

"You guessed right." Solidus ushered him forward as he made his interdiction. "Dr. Kesler, Fi, this is my brother, Commander Saren Arterius."

The new turian ignored the doctor's presents as he gazed at me from head to toe. I stood as if to make it easier for him to view me.

After he was finished studying me he spoke, "You're a soldier."

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me, human. I can tell by your stance and the defiance in your face. Now come out with it, what's your name and rank?"

There was no way he could have known I was a soldier. It had to be a lucky guess unless he had faced soldiers before. "Private Fiona McKay."

My old friends seemed to be taken a little a back by Saren's discovery.

"You never mentioned you were a soldier?" Solidus's face almost seemed discomfited.

"I was never asked."

The doctor seem to put Solidus as ease as he stated, "This should not affect our study."

"Either way, it should be reported because she represents a higher threat level." Saren's words were cold. I could tell he was more interested in causing trouble for me than in his brother's research.

"So, Fiona, what do you think of my brother?"

"He's not like you at all. The only way I can tell that your related is by you bare faces."

Saren immediately seemed to take offense to the statement. He narrowed up his gaze and shot me daggers with is eyes as he closed the distance between us in an aggressive position.

Solidus tried to compose his brother, "Saren she meant nothing by it. She doesn't even understand what she just said. She knows nothing of our history."

Without taking his eyes off me he replied, "Maybe you should have better educated your primitive earth monkey."

"Can't you take pleasure in hearing the words with out the hatred attached? Words are only their meanings. She stated as a simple description."

"I could never understand you fascination in philosophy and language."

Solidus murmured softly, "Neither does father."

"Well, what have you to say for yourself, incompetent ape?"

I understood that this statement was meant for me. "Well sir, I guess now I know when I insult you I have better be more accurate, you bare faced bird brain."

"You should think before you insult a superior officer, _human_"

I had to assume that the inflection on human was to mean that it was an insult onto its-self. I couldn't help the sly smile that creeped to the corners of my lips as I retorted back.

"You're not my superior."

I didn't want to make Solidus upset. He had never treated me cruelly. I felt as though I may have upset him as I watched him usher his brother back to the door. The last words of the argument were Saren's.

"Remember human, when you out live your usefulness, I will be the one to kill you."

When the doors closed Solidus turned back to me. I couldn't distinguish the expression on his face but, I felt that it must be disapproval.

"He started it."

"Technically you started it." Solidus replied dryly.

"You vouched for me when you said that I didn't understand the meaning of what I was saying."

"You could have ended it with and apology."

"An _apology_! For something I was unaware that I did? He may have left here angry, but he was not disappointed. He came looking for a fight and nothing I could have done would have made him happy. If I had apologized he would have took it as a sign of weakness."

"All that from a first impression."

"Yes."

The doctor made a slight cough as if clearing his throat. As we turned to look at him as he scanned us with his omni-tool, we both shouted simultaneously, "What!"

"Curious. Seems humans won't apologize for unknown offence and turians are eager to start conflict. Yes, seems appropriate to our situation. Fascinating, appears that estimation of current war time table is inaccurate. This war will go on far longer than anticipated."

Saren

I when quietly to work in my new temporary office on the planet. After getting into the humans data base I began looking up the military personnel file. Knowing that the miscreants I was in charge of finding, would most likely be among them.

The door chimed to let me know there was a visitor. I knew few of my fellow turians on the planet so I could only assume it was my brother. Usually a welcome distraction, but I know after my behavior in his lab today he wouldn't be as pleasant.

I proceeded to let him in. He sat in the only other chair available in the room. At first there was silence until he finally came to the realization I was in no mood to talk.

"Did you come looking for a fight today when you came to see me?"

"What? Is that what you think?"

"It sounds like you. I was more upset that I wasn't the one who noticed."

"I take it you Salarian doctor has better skills of perception than you do."

"Not at all. It was Fiona."

"The _human_!"

"She has a name brother."

"Well that is interesting. Her file will make a good read when I make my way to it. Which brings me to a point I wanted to make with you, I need the help of your human to tell me which of the other soldiers are in captivity and which ones are dead."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"If it concerns my human as you would put it, then it concerns me. Furthermore, you'll have to ask her yourself. I have other things to focus my time on."

"Do you forget little brother that we are at war?"

"No, you and father are constantly reminding me."

"Your request to hold the human in the lab was passed on to me for approval."

"I'll grant it, if you'll agree to a few things for me."

Solidus knew his brother's mind. He didn't have to ask what these conditions would be. Solidus now stood from his chair as if his business was now at an end.

As he reached the door he turned back for a moment to add one last statement, "Next time you come to my lab, try to be better behaved."

As the door shut I was taken aback. The normal little brother I knew usually brushed everything off with a laugh or a joke. I must have really upset his human. On a positive note I was proud to see him so focused on his work. I only wished it was more military based. I know he will agree to my conditions which, is a little puzzling. Was it the project or the girl he was more interested in? Instead of keeping my eyes on him I had better watch the girl. If she could know my mind after one meeting who knows how easily the girl could manipulate him.


	9. Chapter 9 Bath

Fiona

I had spent my last night outside. When Solidus came and got me today I noticed a cell was fashioned in the corner of the lab just for me.

I heard Solidus's mocking tone from behind me, "Now don't go thinking your getting spoiled okay, Fi."

"That will be hard, I mean look, I got my own five by five cell block complete with cot and bars, wow, what else could I ask for?

We both slightly chuckled. It was kinda weird. We weren't even the same species, but we shared similar taste in humor.

Humor was lost on the doctor. He dryly stated, "Were given permission to house you here provided we follow all of the conditions."

"Nothing too terrible, Fi" Solidus said in a comforting manner.

"I'm okay with it, after all what say have I in the matter. I'm the prisoner. You on the other hand, you're the one that sounds worried." I crossed my arms defensively as if it would shield me from the bad news.

"It seems as though a Commander is now assigned to our project to over see security and he has asked to be able to use you for any purpose he seems would benefit the military, no questions asked."

"Oh… I see. Should we be concerned? Do you know the commander?"

"My brother."

"Fan-_tactic_." I dropped my arms, rolled my eyes to the ceiling and entered the new cell as if to inspect it.

As I sat down on the cot the door across the room opened. I saw Saren slip in and stand arms folded back against the wall and he viewed the lab.

"Dr. Kesler, it seems as though your laboratory has developed a foul smell."

I laugh loudly at the comment. I knew full well he meant me. It was a weak insult. I hadn't had a bath in sometime. I could smell the sweat and grim that had built up over the past weeks.

Unfazed by my reaction, probably because he chose to ignore me, Commander Arterius continued. "Well doctor, what are you going to do about it?"

The doctor seemed a bit frazzled by the current question aimed at him. He stammered as if to make a plea in my defense, but probably hadn't enough information on the subject or didn't want to offend me in any way.

Solidus jumped in instead, "Brother, please."

I came to my own defense, "I know I smell. It's not an insult. If you were trying to upset me you failed. I'm just in need of a bath."

Now the doctor approached me somewhat excited. "A bath. You'll have to describe what it is your talking about."

Omni-tool at full glow I started to elaborate, "A bath… it's like a cleansing process for humans, also called a shower. The difference is baths are taken in tubs and showers are taken with running water."

"We can accommodate you in this activity. If you would like to demonstrate the process."

"Okay… that's not weird or anything, but sure you can watch. I'll need some supplies though."

The doctor was eager to help out. We talked of chemistry and I described shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Items found when the turians took over the building. Simply set aside until they were identified.

In another room in the building one of the emergency showers was sought out. I laid the now identified chemicals on a near by table. I was excited about the shower. It would feel nice to be clean again. I was a little nervous about Dr. Kesler watching, however he kept our conversation going witch had a calming effect.

The Arterius brothers had gone in pursuit of clean clothes that I had asked for. I had no clue what they would find or when they would return or even if they would return with anything.

I took a deep breath and slowly undressed. Once I no longer had a single article of clothing on I pulled the emergency cord to activate the shower.

The water poured onto my head and ran down my body. It wasn't warm, but not to cold enough to be uncomfortable. After a moment of relaxing bliss I realized the doctor was still in the room. While grabbing the shampoo I turned to look at him.

He silently gazed into his omni-tool and then back at me. As he collected data I came to the realization he was no more interested in my than a dog would be.

Chuckling to myself I prompted the conversation again. "I'm surprised the pluming was still working for this building."

"This building became the primary base of operations partly because it was the least damaged."

I rinsed and grabbed for the conditioner. "That makes sense."

After answering some of the doctor's questions pertaining to exfoliation the door opened to reveal our missing turians.

I flushed as they walked in. I probably didn't have to feel embarrassed, they wouldn't think anymore of me than the doctor.

After grapping the soap I was surprised to see Solidus coming towards me for a closer look. I could feel his eye staring at me. I didn't look at him, but instead look to see where Saren had gone.

As I found him with my eyes he made eye contact with me for a brief moment then tossed the bundle of cloth on the table and turned and left.

I was left with Solidus staring, probably curiosity I told myself. I tried to keep a straight face so as to not embarrass him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"What's a penny?"

Dr. Kesler chimed in, "Do your people often exchange currency for information?"

"Forget it. It's just an expression… to know what's on your mind."

"Oh…umm nothing." Solidus sounded overly defensive. So I went ahead and told him what was on my mind to put him at ease.

"I guess I would be staring too if I were looking at you. I mean you've never seen a human until now and now you can say you've seen the full anatomy. Come to think of it. I don't know what you look like without armor. It seems every turian here wears their armor at all times."

I turned the water off after I finished rinsing. I stepped toward my turian friend. I was still dripping with water and he handed me the bundle of fabrics that Saren had laid on the table. He gave me one more look then said, "I have to go."

After Solidus rushed out of the room I turned to the doctor still scanning the events and said, "Why do I have the feeling I don't quite understand what just happened."

A large smile was now present on the Salarian's face as he put down his omni-tool. "How can I put this…?"

The doctor began to pace as I dried and dressed.

"It seems as though they were quite taken with you."

"What…no I don't think that's it."

"No. Hormone levels indicate presents of breeding female, Heart rate was elevated, breaths per second increased. I believe I adequately assessed the situation."

I was speechless, I had approached the situation too innocently and now my mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Not unfounded really. Human female anatomy very similar to asari physiology. Such as breast, presents of belly-button, most unique. Cross-species relations numerous between these two races."

I had finally found my voice just in time to stop the doctor before he progressed any further. "Whoa, Whoa…Whoa. Are you saying that humans and tuians could have cross-species relationships?"

"Not enough data to answer that question appropriately. Still many factors to rule out such as dextro verse levo- amino acid..."

I shouted as the doctor seemed lost in though, "Quick answer, not the complicated one!"

Kesler's black eye blinked as he chose his next words carefully, "As of now, it's not a no."

"Thank you, doctor. And one more thing what about Salarians?"

The once quizzical face of the doctor vanished as he may have even held back a laugh. "No, my species lay eggs. Quite impossible."

"Lay eggs…I mean what about asari."

"Asari are unisex and depend on other species to randomize their genes so it is possible to have a human asari relationship."

"That wasn't what I was ask… wait what…okay I think you answered the question anyway. Ya know how 'bout we drop this conversation altogether."

"As you wish."

When we made it back to the lab Solidus and Saren were still not to be found. I didn't see them for the rest of the day. On the plus side however, I felt that the entire one on one time with the doctor had strengthened our familiarity with one another.

As it came closer to quitting time. The doctor put me in the new cell.

"What do you think the other humans will think when I never return?"

"I believe they will think you have been abducted by aliens."

I laughed out loud, "Unbelievable, Dr. Kesler has made a joke."

"You get rest now."

As the doctor closed the door I pleaded, "Please don't lock it."

"I have to."

"No you don't. Just pull it to. Where am I going to go?"

There was a pause as I saw the doctor mulling over the decision. "Just this once, okay."

I nodded in approval and curled up on my cot. I knew I was still a prisoner, but I felt like I was making good friends and maybe there was a way out of my current situation.

Saren

I was checking the status of well everything. Trying to get away from my own thoughts and work was a good way of ignoring them. I had been avoiding my office on the chance Solidus would look for me there. It was inevitable that he would seek me out to talk about the events of today. I couldn't understand why he couldn't just let things be.

As counted and checked the number of supply crates that had been shipped to the planet I happened to see him in the distance. Solidus had already seen me and was heading my way.

As he came within hearing distance I heard him say, "Did you see my human?"

I made no reply, but it didn't keep him from advancing. "Your idea you know. Complaining about the smell. So answer me, what do you think?"

My brother knew me well enough to have probably guessed my thoughts. "Were missing a shipment of rations. The humans are making it difficult to get provisions to the planet."

"Avoiding the topic all together. That's definitely a new tactic for you."

"It's a serious problem."

"I don't doubt that it is. But it's not what I asked you."

"Why do you want to know?" I finally growled angrily at him.

"I've never seen anything eat at you so badly. It's the first thing I can think of that has really gotten under you plates. I can't believe you would fall under the spell of a pink asari." Solidus purred the words out of his mouth as if to goat me.

Hearing him verbalize the situation made it feel more real. Especially after I had worked hard to forget it. I hadn't words to express my anger. I turned from my work to give him an intimidating look and barely kept my growl in check.

"So you were thinking it too." Solidus murmured with a slight smile.

I knew then my brother didn't really know how I was thinking and the conversation to goat me was merely a bluff.

I composed my self and explained, "We are at war with them. Numerous turians are being killed by humans and your playing around with one like it's a toy. I don't want you getting attached. It would be a terrible career-ender. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything that could embarrass the family name and going around spouting nonsense dribble like the kind you spoke to me just now will be heard if you keep it up."

"Oh Spirits, Saren, you take things so seriously sometimes. And yes, I figured that father sent you here so I wouldn't embarrass you or him. I just wanted to tease you a little like we did when we were young. I didn't think you take it so badly."

Solidus turned to walk away and in his familiar joking way said, "It's been a long times since I was able to trick you into telling me things. I hope you're not going soft. Are you sure you're not the one we should be watching?"

I immediately felt as if I had been accused of wrong doing. There had to be an explanation for this. Of course it was just stress, "My specter application is under review."

Solidus smiled, "Don't worry, I wont cause trouble. You know you don't have to worry about it."

As Solidus finally turned and left. I felt relived that my brother was here to discuss things with again. I was never as positive has he was. His whole dispositions seemed to complement mine. It was nice to have my friend back.


	10. Chapter 10 Snack Time

Saren

Only the night time guards were awake at this time. Thinking back on the conversation with my brother I started patrolling the halls of the laboratory building before getting some rest. I opened the door to my brother's lab and stepped into the darkness.

I was a master at tracking and could move trough a room without making a sound. Silently I approached the human's cage.

I thought the smell was bad before, but now it was only worse. She didn't smell bad it was just that it was her smell, before it was masked by dirt, sweat, and blood. He had hoped that the solution of cleansing that was discussed by the doctor and the human would rid her smell from the lab completely.

I laid my hands on the door and realized that it wasn't locked per our agreement. Of all of the demands he had made to allow them to keep her there and that was the one they would break first.

I don't know who's the bigger fool? My brother for trusting the human girl or well, Fiona, for trusting her captures. Obviously it was an oversight made by whoever was in charge of locking her up. She must have tricked them into it. It's a good thing he is here to double check everyone.

Looking over her sleeping form she really did look quite small. She is going to be big trouble. I'll address the situation in the morning; find out who is a fault.

Fiona

"Wake up, Fi."

Solidus was standing over me and dropped a package of human rations on my stomach.

"Wake up, were starting earlier since we have you in the lab at our full disposal now."

I got up from the cot and rubbed my eyes. I laughed slightly when I remembered what I was now wearing. I had been given a t-shirt and bike shorts like the ones I had been wearing before with the exception of size. It seemed that the turians had no concept that not all humans were the same size. The shirt was two sizes too large and the shorts were a size too small. It was difficult to see them from under the over sized shirt. In a way it looked as though she was wearing pajamas.

I carried my rations to the table out side my cell and sat down. It looked as though everyone had brought a food item to the table with them.

"What do you have doc?"

Dr. Kesler poured a second cup as he spoke. "This is tea make from a flower on my home world. Would you like some, Fi?"

"Yeah, I'll try anything. I bet it's better than these rations."

"Has the supply of human food spoiled?"

"No… it's just there fine at first, but day after day after day they get a little gross."

Solidus laughed at my remark as he seemed to understand opening his own package of rations.

Kesler handed me the hot tea. I slowly took a sip. The warm tea was bitter at first, but faded in to a soft sweat flavor.

"That's delicious; did you sweeten it with something?"

"No, that's just one of the properties of that particular flower and why it's most commonly used in tea on my planet."

After trying tea from another planet I was interested in tasting other things, as I turned to Solidus and asked, "So… what have you got?"

"Nothing for you."

"That's a little mean."

Solidus replied, "You didn't want your rations why would you want mine?"

I looked at his container of food. "I've never had it. We could trade? What is it anyway?"

Solidus described what was in the package food, but I didn't understand any of it.

"Doc, my translator didn't get any of that?"

"These foods are native to Palaven, they have no translation. Just as the name of the flower on my world wouldn't be translated. These are words that you will just have to learn to add to your vocabulary. "

"Oh… like from Earth we have tomatoes, lettuce, turnips, carrots, and onions and those words don't translate."

"Precisely."

Turning back to Solidus to get a better description of what he was eating I asked. "Now what do you have again?"

"Fruit."

"I wish I could share Earth foods with you. I wonder how the garden is doing. Has it been destroyed...? We brought small plants and seeds from earth go grow our own food here."

Solidus's Omni-tool beeped. He excused himself to the corner of the lab as if he were checking a message.

Dr. Kesler turned to a monitor, "Fascinating, we will find out if the plants have been destroyed. Locating the ruins of the garden would be a great find."

It was at that moment I realized I was completely unsupervised. My curiosity got the better of me and I picked up one of the chunks off of Solidus's plate. I inspected the fruit chunk between my first finger and thumb and even smelled it before tossing it in my mouth.

Its smell was a little off putting, however it tasted okay. I chewed slowly as I noted how sweet it was and just a little tart. Everything I loved about blueberries on earth. It didn't taste like a blueberry. It actually tasted a lot like the way anti-freeze smells.

It was at that moment. Solidus had apparently finished his business and turned his attention back to me.

"You didn't…"

I swallowed has he spoke wondering how rude it was for me to have taken something off his plate without asking.

Solidus's shocked expression probably said all it needed to. Dr. Kesler was no longer direction his attention to the monitor.

I had been caught red handed and assumed the best thing for me to do would be to apologize. "I'm sorry I took it without asking."

"What?"

I didn't understand why Solidus would be confused. "I said I'm sorry."

"No, Fi, I'm not mad. You can't eat turian food. It will make you sick."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"I told you, you couldn't have any!"

"There is a big difference between you can't have any and that will make you sick!"

"I'd thought you would have taken the hint that it wasn't for you!"

"By _joking_ around with me?"

Our voices seemed to escalate higher and higher after each remark until we were almost yelling at each other before the doctor intervened in his calm unwavering voice, "It might not make her sick. It might kill her. Human consumption of turian cuisine not fully studied yet."

Almost in unison Solidus and I calmed down and stated, "Oh that's great."

Solidus went on by saying, "Well, Kesler, here is your opportunity to study it."

The effects of the turian food didn't hit suddenly, it was slowly. Like getting food poisoning. At first I just felt queasy and then began to sweat.

I remember being asked to lie down and being escorted to my cot as I started to feel weak.

I can't place how long I was out, but as I awoke I felt a hand go through my hair. I tried to speak, but instantly found my self gagging and coughing due to something tickling my throat. With one of my hands I reached to my nose and felt a tube.

"Don't mess with that." I not only heard Solidus's voice but felt it reverberate through my body as I realized my head was in his lap.

He stopped playing with my hair and I motioned for him to continue. "It's comforting don't stop."

"Really, I…" and he stopped, "I thought you wouldn't approve."

I chuckled slightly in my sickly state, "No, my mom would do it when I was sick. I think most humans find it comforting."

"No other species has hair. I thought you would think I was being too curious."

"We have a saying on earth, Curiosity killed the cat." I tried to hold my laughter, "I can't blame you for your curiosity when mine has tried to kill me."

Solidus continued to run his talons though my hair as I thought about how long it had gotten. When I left the academy my hair was in a short cut and now it was long enough to have a stubby pony tail.

After a pause Solidus spoke, "You had us worried for a while. Even Saren, he came in periodically to check on you."

"Probably hoping I wouldn't die so he could kill me later."

Solidus laughed loudly and I could feel his flanging voice course through my body. It made me smile. It was soothing like a purr of a cat.

"Well it seems as though our patient is well enough to make jokes."  
I now opened my eyes to see that Dr. Kesler was also in the room.

I addressed my next comment in his direction, "What did you do doc, a stomach pump?"

"I don't understand?"

"It's a procedure on earth for digestive system blockages and poisonings. " As I spoke I pointed to the tube in my nose. "Nasogastric tube… you pumped or emptied my stomach."

"Yes… you seem to be perceptive to your situation."

The doctor then began to inject a substance from a syringe into a bag a fluid above my head. "This will help you rest, Fi."

I followed the tubing with my eyes and noticed the I.V. in my opposite wrist. I suddenly felt very tired and closed my eyes. I could still feel Solidus playing with my hair as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Old Friends

Fiona

I woke up from my drug induced sleep. I no longer hooked up to any lines or tubes. The only proof that I had been sick was the bandage at my elbow where the I.V. had been placed. I didn't know how long I had been sick. The Sun thought the windows indicated that it was well into the afternoon. I may have been out for days or at least one day.

I looked around the lab and saw no one. Getting up from my cot, I check my door. A half smile came to my face as I realized the doctor still wasn't locking it.

The door swung open slowly and quietly. I tiptoed onto the rest of the lab. I peaked out the window, but saw no one.

With a heavy sigh I wondered how much trouble I would get into if I decided to explore outside the lab.

Biting my bottom lip I walked slowly to the main door to the lab. My curiosity had already gotten me into more trouble than I could count. It had even tried to kill me earlier. Did I really want to step outside?

I ran my finger tips across the door as I mulled the decision over. I placed my ear against the door as if it would provide me with additional information.

Finally with all the courage I could muster, I slammed my hand against the open panel in the center of the door.

I stuck my head out the door and looked both ways. No one was in site. I headed out the door and toward the exit of the building. As I tiptoed silently I racked my brain for a good excuse incase I was stopped.

I approached the door. Where was everybody? Frankly I didn't even know where I was going. Where was I going to go?

My questions were answered after I took my first few steps outside. I heard in the distance a fire fight.

I headed in the direction of the noise. A few turians in full armor eyed me as I passed. Still no one stopped me.

I could finally see the battle going on in the distance and quickened my pace.

I saw a man in the distance on the opposing side. I'd know that Greek god anywhere. Malcolm looked as though he had gathered the humans that had not been captured and was leading them.

Malcolm had no idea what he was doing. They were severely out numbered. Some of his people were civilians that had escaped with no training. It was also obvious that hadn't the supply of weapons and armor to take on the vast number of turians that currently occupied the planet. This was suicide.

They had to have been desperate. Out of food would be the main reason for returning. I had to stop this or every one of them would die.

I hunkered down low to the ground as I got closer. Like a sore spot I was very visible to the turians now as I darted between cover. I didn't see Saren or Solidus. Considering my current situation that was probably a good thing.

I could hear turians talking amongst themselves. Asking for more heat clips. Shouting orders and later talking about me, "What's that human doing?"

"She's the one from the project just ignore her."

"But what's she doing here."

"I don't care…If she's got a death wish just let her be."

Unarmed and unshielded I decided to chance going through the line of scrimmage. I know it was incredibly dangerous and stupid, but I couldn't come up with a better solution. Besides Malcolm had more than likely given an order not to shot humans and the turians even though apathetic wouldn't want to be the one responsible for taking me down. Saren wanted that pleasure.

As stupid as the idea was I still didn't go in arms raised in the air. I stayed low to the ground and tried to close in on Malcolm's position. I just had to talk with him, to get him to surrender.

It was a fool's errand. I know Malcolm would rather die fighting I had heard him say so himself. But surly he couldn't be willing to send other people to their deaths when he could save them.

I wasn't even half way to his position when both side stopped shooting. I took the opportunity to sprint to my destination. I didn't bother to look around as to why the shooting had stopped, just figured it was a stroke of good luck.

I vaulted the short brick wall now ridden with holes where Malcolm was hiding. My back propped against it as I sat and caught my breath.

"My God, is that you, Fi!"

A wide smile spread across my face, "Yeah it's me."

"You are certainly a sight for sore eyes."

He moved closer beside me and with one of his hands laid his palm against my cheek.

"Mal, you have to stand down."

As soon as the words were spoken he cut short is affectionate gesture.

"I thought you knew me better than that." Both of Malcolm's hands were now firmly on his pistol. He took a better stance behind the cover to look toward his enemy.

"I know you don't want to give up, but this will get your team killed. Look out there… you can't win, their numbers are too great and they're better supplied. Have you ever thought about what the others want? Some of them may want to surrender to fight another day. "

"They agreed to my decisions when they agreed to follow my orders. We came here knowing there wasn't another option."

I pleaded with him, "I have another option for you."

I stood from behind the cover, "There treatment isn't cruel, it's survivable."

"Get down, Fi!" Malcolm pulled on my arm.

"They won't shoot me. I can deliver your message of your surrender. No one else has to die here.

"Your friends with them all of a sudden, is that it. Developed some sort of Stockholm's syndrome."

"It's not like that."

I could see a turian approaching from the opposite side. That must be it. Solidus must have called the sees fire.

As he quickly closed the distance and horrifying shock came to me. What if it was Saren? I wasn't able to tell the difference between them at this distance.

I warned Malcolm, "Someone's coming."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were all buddy-buddy with them now. Do we have a problem?"

I squinted in the sun as the turian came closer. My heart plummeted to my stomach when I realized it was Saren.

I yelled across the remaining distance, "I have everything under control. Don't come any closer."

Saren seemed to pick up his speed.

"Mal, it's the Commander. Please think about this."

Malcolm's eyes brightened and he stood beside me hands still holding his weapon.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Mal"

"I'll never get a cleaner shot that this."

My heart beat loudly in my chest. I couldn't let them kill each other. Saren was almost on top of us. Malcolm raised his gun with one hand. I grabbed his arm and forced his elbow to bend. The shot missed Saren. Unfortunately, no one stopped Saren's shot. Saren was so close to us Malcolm's shields were obliterated. He took a full force hit to the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The arm I was holding slide from my grasp as I looked in horror at Saren. "Why…Why would you do that? You were in no danger. This could have ended peacefully!"

Saren gave an order in his headset to round up the other humans and shoot them on site.

"Answer me!" I shouted as forceful as I could.

"I don't answer to you." Saren gruffly replied, "And I don't care what happens to them."

I was in so much rage I screamed at him. "I _hate_ you!"

He came only inches away from me as I continued in a spiteful whisper, "I should have let him take the shot."

Saren grabbed my upper arm tightly. So tightly that I could almost feel this talons digging into my skin. "If our situations had been reversed, _I would have_."

I held back my tears as Saren forcefully dragged me back to the lab where I should have stayed all along. I was numb from the pain. So it wasn't from pain that I felt like crying, but from how badly the situation had been dealt with. I truly was a trader now. I had help the enemy take down the last defense of remaining humans on the planet. All others were already their prisoners. Once word reached them I could never go home.

Saren entered the lab still with me in tow. When the others saw us their shocked expressions said it all. Saren finally released his grip on my arm as he vigorously pushed me to my cell. I stumbled a little, but quickly caught my balance as the cell door shut.

Saren spoke in a venomous tone, "Doctor, I feel we would all be more comfortable if you would remember to keep the door lock from now on."

No one responded to him. Solidus and Kesler looked almost dumbfounded. I however, shook with anger. I would not let him see me cry.

As Saren turned back to look at me once more it seemed as though he couldn't help himself to poke fun at my distress some more.

"I really must thank you Fi," he purred at his on self satisfaction. "You provided a great distraction for me. You make taking down the treacherous rabble that fled incredibly easy. You proved to be most invaluable."

I wrapped my hands around the bars as I moved as close as I could to him. In the same sugary sweat voice he tried to taunt me with I retorted, "Not all of them… you missed the sniper."

Saren smug look vanished. I regretted what I had said as soon as I had said it. I had lost my ace in the whole. He closed the distance that had been growing between us with one step.

"You will help me located the snipers and I should remind you, you have no chose in the matter."

I forced a laugh as if to mock him, "Snipers…? Plural? No sugar, there was only one."

Saren growled like a monster and slammed his talons against the bars of my cell in an angered frustration. I took a step back just before, gladly thinking to myself; thank goodness I'm out of his reach. He had a wild look in his eye as if he would have ripped me apart had there not been any witnesses. Wide eyed I heard him say in a voice so breathless, "You."

Saren stormed out of the room as I glanced at the floor and bit my bottom lip. Once I was sure he was completely gone I let my emotions consume me. I made not a sound as I cried. Warm tears rolled down my face effortlessly. I couldn't hold them back any longer.

I heard Solidus unlock the cage door and slip in to my cell where I sat on my cot. I felt a taloned hand touch my cheek and slide down to my chin. He raised his hand and along with it my face so that he could look at me.

In a soft calming manor the squatted down beside me and spoke, "Fi, can you tell us what happened?"

When Solidus removed his hand I looked back at the floor and choked out, "I'm a trader."

Not the explanation they were looking for. So they influenced me to elaborate. As I finished the tale of my evil deed I finished with my own fearful epiphany. "I can never go home… They'll make an example of me. Put my head on a spit."

"Really, that's a little gruesome." Solidus said worriedly

"Okay, not actually, earth isn't that uncivilized anymore. But they will put me to death. I'll be an example. First human to betray an entire planet."

There was a pause in conversation. I'm sure it was just that no one knew what to say to comfort me. I softly chuckled to myself which unknowingly eased the tension that had been growing in the room.

Solidus raised the preverbal eyebrow as my sudden unexplainable glee. I proceeded to explain myself. "I'm not afraid of death. I've pretty much expected it on day to day bases for a while. I've gotten used to the idea." 

Solidus began to interrupted, "Fi…" but I cut him off before he could speak.

"You'll never dominate us. My species will never submit to yours. At least we'll never completely surrender to you. We will all die first. We will destroy ourselves in the process if that's what it takes to fight you. We've done it to ourselves for thousands of years. One culture concurring another till there is nothing left, languages lost, culture lost. We finally united as a planet, and we'll stand strong together pulling out everything we've got… I guess all I can really hope for is a good death."

"Like your friend Malcolm's?" Dr. Kesler added to the conversation.

I sighed in remorse, "Yeah… I guess he got what he wanted. He once told me if you have to die, you should die smiling… I can't very well picture my self smiling as I'm executed for treason."

"Turian's often believe dying in battle is good way to die, that it's honorable." Solidus confirmed.

"Can't see that happening to me. What else can you two come up with?"

The next idea came from the salarian, "Some species consider dying the in the arms of a loved one an acceptable death."

I shook my head while smiling, "Don't think there's much of a chance for that here, doc."

Solidus forced back a laugh as well, and he gave me a comforting slap on the back. "Don't worry Fi, it's still not over yet."


	12. Chapter 12 Sniping Games

Saren

When I abruptly left the lab, I headed to my office. Rummaging through the files. I eventually found the only one I was interested in seeing, Private Fiona McKay.

Reading over the data pad made my blood boil. How could I have missed it. It told me everything I wanted to know. The report of the landing didn't contradict her remarks. In a rush of anger I knocked the data pads off my desk and even punched a vid screen. All the pieces to the puzzle were there. I can't believe I missed it. My loose end constantly there to taunt me.

Or maybe she was protecting someone. She never really confessed to the crime. She only insinuated her involvement. Of course there isn't anyone left whom she could be protecting. I'll come up with a test to get to the truth from her.

I came to the lab the following day. I was quite proud of the test I had devised. The doors opened and three sets of eyes looked in my direction.

"I need the girl today, brother."

Solidus had no authority in the matter. He simply looked displeased and waved a hand in my direction as the girl acknowledged the gesture and approached.

I brought her to the training room. There were sparing matches going on and target practice on the far side where I lead her.

I had prepared a spot for us and carefully laid out weapons on a table beside us. She remained silent as we had walked here and I could tell she still had no interest in speaking.

"Choose your weapon and hit the targets."

She cocked her head upward in a defiant manner and looked at the table. She ran the tips of her fingers along the side of the table as she viewed her choices. It was a full range of guns turian and human. I saw her flinch ever so slightly when she made her way to the human sniper rifle. It seemed to be one of a kind in this planet. It was superior to many of the other weapons confiscated.

She may not have noticed if I picked up on her reaction to it, but she pretended it wasn't what she wanted as she continued to browse.

In the end her choice was as I expected. I watched as she picked up the sniper rife in question and began to look down the scope and make adjustments. Now I wanted to see her shoot.

I explained that there were three targets some 300 meters into the forest. The targets were pained on the trees so that turians could keep there skills sharp even when there was no combat and I wanted her to take them out.

She took position and looked down the sites. I watched her intently. I saw her breathing slow as she eyed her intended goal. Three shots later she had hit all three marks perfectly.

I was not impressed. In her file she had been marked highly for her accuracy and anyone can hit a still target.

I sent the order for my next test. I had procured pyjaks to stand in for moving targets. Notoriously used as test subjects the vermin were overpopulating other worlds.

"Now take out the pyjaks."

She spoke to me for the first time on our outing. "Pyjaks?"

"Yes, Pyjaks."

"What's a pyjak?"

"Look down your scope and find out."

She obliged by looking into the distance. Then retorted almost outraged, "I'm not shooting defenseless monkeys."

"But you would shoot my people without a moment's hesitation upon their first arrival."

"That's different; your people are far from defenseless."

The answer seemed justified in her eyes; however we both know that when you're trained to kill there is always a usable excuse for the violence. "These monkeys… as you call them are over populating certain planets were here is no natural predator. They breed faster than Vorcha."

"What's a v…?"

I cut her off short and bitterly explained, "I have no use for you nonsense. Save that dribble for my brother. Now take out the targets."

I had angered her into complying. I enjoyed my satisfaction as she once again raised her gun.

I watched her breath once more almost as if she was stalking her prey. Patiently waiting for the right shot. Her face seemed to light up as she pulled the trigger. A playful glint in her eyes could be seen as a satisfying shriek could be heard from the pyjak confirmed her success.

Three shots fired three dead pyjack. Her face said all it needed to when she turned to face me. I never realized that she might have thought this was a test, but it was apparent now that she knew she had confirmed my suspicions.

She had preformed brilliantly and her silence was just as enjoyable. It seemed as long as we weren't talking we weren't fighting. I was now done with her, yet I wasn't ready to return her to my brother.

I gave another order to release more pyjaks. Just for fun I wanted to know what an expert human sniper could do with a real weapon. I motioned for her to return her weapon and handed her a different one.

"M-90 Viper…Turian top of the line. Use this, this time."

She rose and eyebrow at my request but, didn't question it. Turning once more to the field that stretched just before the tree line she looked down the scope.

I couldn't help the cheerful mood I found myself in as I watch her take down the screaming pyjak once more, but at a quicker pace. Flawless as the first time.

Only this time she turned to me smiling and gingerly handed back the rifle. As I took it from her hands her cheeks turned a flush pink. I had seen this reaction one other time when my brother and I walked in on her. I didn't know what this reaction meant; I could only assume she was pleased with the gun. At least we could agree on one thing… weapons.

While walking her back to the laboratory I kept glancing over to her. Wondering what her take on today had been and trying to catch a glimpse of the warrior I had seen today.

I was curious if she was able to perceive my thoughts like Solidus has pointed out before. She was a lot like Solidus in manner and got along with him in a sisterly fashion. I wonder what my father would have to say about a female like her. Fits in with the family and military career with a sniper prowess. If only she was turian.

I almost jumped from my armor. How could I have reached such a startling thought? We were enemies not friends. My brother should monitor his time with her. If she could manipulate my thoughts in this manner than he was in serious danger.


	13. Chapter 13 Blowing off Steam

Fiona

It was another day, locked in my cell. Almost half the day had gone by and I hadn't seen a sole. There was nothing I could do at this moment. I would have been glad to have seen anyone.

And all most on command the doors opened revealing my friend, Solidus.

"Hey, Fi."

"Where have you been and where is the Dr."

"Dr. Kesler is treating some sick turians. One of our food shipments was tainted and has made some of our troops sick. He should be ready to continue tomorrow."

"I'm going to be stuck in here a whole day."

Solidus laughed like he should have. It was meant to be a joke, but it was partly the truth. I had been getting used to having the run of the lab. With all the freedoms they had allowed me it didn't quite feel like incarceration.

"It's good to hear you joke, after you came back the other day you didn't quite seem yourself."

Solidus was referring to my outing with Saren. It was true I had been a little down. Saren wasn't cruel, quite the opposite really. For once in his life he acted as though he didn't want to tear me to pieces. I was allowed to handle a turian made sniper rifle. It was a serious piece of work. The gun shot effortlessly and rebounded smoother to allow quicker repetitions of shots. It may even be the best weapon I ever fired.

The problem was that I was now aware that Saren was now positive about my evolvement in the small human uprising. It was best to leave Solidus out of that particular fact.

"Fiona…hey, I think I lost you there for a moment. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, your brother had me shoot space monkeys."

"Space Monkeys?"

"Oh…umm… he called them pyjaks, I think."

"Well I guess that makes what I had planed less exciting now."

I came rushing to the bars of my cell in excitement. "What did you have planned?"

Solidus acted nonchalant. "Well I was thinking we could find an activity to do outside of the lab."

"So we're going to play hooky?" 

"Play what?"

"Hooky… it's a word that means ignore our responsibilities usually to engage ourselves in frivolous fun. "

"Okay…so we're going to play hooky today."

Solidus unlocked my cell and we headed off to our destination. I was surprised to see that he was taking me to the same place Saren did yesterday.

"Sol, I don't know why were here?"

"I wanted to bring you here because you seemed stressed. Supervised combat is a good way to blow off steam. Turians fight each other for recreation."

"You're going to fight me."

Solidus said nothing, just smiled in my direction as he took off some of the heavy armor he was always wearing. I pulled my over sized shirt to the side and tied it in a knot. My new style now exposed my short shorts and bellybutton; however, I didn't want the excess cloth to get in the way.

Solidus was now wearing what was usually under a turian's armor. Form fitting clothing much like the military type issued by my army.

As we stepped onto the mat I glanced around at the other turians. Some seemed unimpressed by my presents and others deeply troubled.

I was now facing Solidus as if starting to begin an award dance.

"Are you ready, Private McKay?"

"I thought I told you along time ago, my friends call me Fi?"

"I believe you did."

Slowly we started to circle one another as we tried to keep strait faces. I had never fought a turian at hand to hand combat and I was almost positive he had not fought a human before.

I decided that one of us would have to issue the first attack and pushed him hard with both hands to his chest. The shove was only strong enough to have him step back. It was an odd touching him and feeling his plates beneath my palms. I had not expected to feel his hard plating.

I heard a snicker from Solidus as regained his distance to me. "Is that all you got?"

My shove had served two purposes, one being that I now knew how much weight a turian had and it had open the floor to further strikes.

The next strike was from Solidus. He obviously telegraphed it and moved much slower than I would have expected. I leaned back to avoid his arm and was still nearly hit. I moved on instinct, but hadn't accounted for the turian's long reach.

The fight was now a full blown game of slaps and tags. Like two children play fighting we weren't really trying to hurt each other. Our giggles and laughs were probably heard far off especially considering the turian's exceptional hearing.

The fight ended nevertheless when I came in low and grabbed both his knees while throwing my weight forward causing him to lose balance and land on backwards on the mat. I stood above him pointing and laughing opening my self up to his sweeping leg that knocked me down beside him.

Still in fits of giggles laying on the mat we soon realized we had caught the eye of some unwanted attention.

I was not as caught off guard as Solidus was when we seemed to notice the small audience that gathered. The only set of eyes that worried me was that of Saren's.

Saren was wearing similar garb as his brother. As he glared at me he stated, "My turn with the human."

I was hoping for some of the friendship we had developed the day before, but the look in his eyes virtually glowed with hatred.

Unlike the match before there was no playful circle. Saren came at me fast. I was struck across the cheek. The hit dropped me to the mat in shock rather than pain. Saren's reach was seemed endless. I had barely dodged Solidus's blow.

I returned to my feet still trying to shake the shock. Saren obviously meant to hurt me.

Blow after Blow all I could muster was a defensive posture as I became more familiar with Saren's combat style. I knew if I was going to stand a chance of winning at some point I would have to attack.

I noticed that the small group that watched us had grown into a small crowed.

I decided it was time to change my tactics. I came in close knowing that I ran the risk of getting hit by a powerful blow. I punched toward Saren's face with my weaker left arm as a distraction from my real target. Just as I had planned the punch was grabbed with his opposite arm allowing me to curve around and punch hard with my right into his armpit.

On a human enough force could injury the heart. I knew that with the turian's plating I might not be able kill him, but I wanted him to at least feel it.

I as rewarded with a quick grown from Saren as he released the arm to hold his side. The injury seemed insignificant to him as he recovered enough resume attack.

I was hopping that my maneuver would disable him to stop the sparring match; it was an unlikely gamble considering I knew almost nothing about turian's internal organs. I looked at my opponent's outside characteristics and planned my next move from there.

I settled on another method of take down. Taking a step back into Saren's reach I distracted him with another punch. This time he blocked it so he didn't open him self up to another attack. It didn't matter this time. The punch was only allowing my self to get close as I kicked one of his knees out from under him.

As he hit fell he reached out and grabbed me. I heard the fabric of my shirt rip as his claws snatched the fabric. Once on the floor I scrambled to keep him down with me. Knowing if he got up before me I was done for.

Using my weight to my advantage I straddled him between my legs and placed his free arm in a lock. This lock was more suitable for disarming humans wielding knives, but then again his talons were pretty sharp.

With Saren's free hand he grabbed at me to pull him off with his superior strength. Grabbing the only thing at his disposal he pulled my hair. I screamed at the pain but didn't drop my hold. He was more successful the second time he pulled. When I released my grip I was pulled to the ground on his opposite side from my hold.

The crowed cheered in approval has he switched our positions with him now on top of me.

Saren may have had superior weight but his position was easily countered. I raised my hips and twisted my body before he could lock my arms.

He fell over one of my shoulders and I quickly threw both legs over top of him with his arm closely to my chest between my legs. I pulled hard with all my energy. If I had been fighting a human I could have pulled his shoulder out of socket. Unfortunately, due to the turian's longer limbs I couldn't get enough force to subdue him.

With his opposite hand he pushed one of my legs away and rolled toward me. Using his full weight once again he laid on top of me this time with the other leg propped upon his shoulder. Without both legs I could never have the strength to force him off of me again.

Using his superior strength he grabbed both my wrist and pinned them against the floor above my head.

As the crowed cheered louder than ever. They must have thought the match was over. I stubbornly would not submit. I lashed out head butting the turian. It seemed like a good idea, but the plating hurt my head. As the stars faded I lashed out with a last resort. The only weapon a human has. I decided I would go for his neck because it seemed softer with no plating. I lunged my head forward one more time to bite the turian.

The crowed fell as silent as Sunday Mast. Saren released me and backed away from me as if I were diseased. I sat on the mat in confusion. Solidus rushed to my aid. I reached with one hand for him to help me up and after I was on my feet he reached around me with his other arm and ushered me out the door like a body guard.

"What's going on?"

Solidus didn't answer, just kept hurriedly forcing my down hallways back to the protection of the lab.

Saren

I backed away. Did she just nip me?

The crowed looked around in silence. I hopped they were more interested in the human than my reaction to her. I had to control myself. I had fought the urge to bite back. There was no way she could have understood what she had just done. If it had been consciously done in the way turian females do, it would have been easy to overpowered her and forced her to submit to me. It would have been far more easily done than with a turian not to mention with as flexible as she was the event could have also been enjoyable.

I watch Solidus step in and pull the girl away. I was hoping he was more interested in the girl and hadn't pick up on my reaction. I didn't want to explain what was going through my mind to him or anyone.

I could feel my plates pulling apart and I know it would probably be noticed while wearing light clothes. I could easily explain the reaction with overheating from the match even if a match like that wasn't much of a workout. Turians didn't sweat like humans; instead plates would move to allow air to cool the blood near the surface when hot or aroused.

I had enjoyed the match. Although the human was small, but not by human size, she proved herself to be quite resourceful. More so than I would have thought.

All that was left to do now was crowed control to leave my reputation intact. I looked over the crowd, "Let this be a lesson to you. Human's are manipulative and will resort to any method of cheating to catch you off guard."

I stormed away as if to appear angered. When I left the mat to get away from the current events I saw out of the corner of my eye an orange flash. In horror I looked in the direction and saw Dr. Kesler scanning me with an intrigued look on his face.

No one can know what thoughts went through my head and the most incrimination evidence in now in the hands of a salarian doctor.

I confronted him very abruptly. I growled low to intimidate, "Your omni-tool doctor."

He seemed very much attached to it. Nevertheless he was in no position to keep it. I reminded him who was now calling the shots in their ongoing language project with another low growl. Reluctantly he handed the omni-tool over to me and in a sulking demander turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14 Kiss

Fiona

"What were you thinking?"

It was the first thing Solidus said to me.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I can't help thinking I did something really bad?"

Solidus laughed as though I had made up that excuse off the top of my head.

"No…Really what were you thinking?"

I drew a blank. My mouth hung open as I searched for something to say. After useless stammering Solidus spoke again, "You really don't know do you?"

I shook my head in agreement on the subject. "So are you going to tell me?"

Solidus answer was not what I would have expected from him. He had always explained things to me when ever I had a question. Dr. Kesler's scientific dialogue was usually the result of the question, but this time was different.

"You're really not going to tell me?" I pleaded.

Solidus expression was hard to place. I couldn't tell if it was embarrassed or mortified. "Noooooope."

That was his final answer. Silence passed as if we were waiting for something. Solidus still staring at me occasionally as if in doubt of my earnest innocents on the subject. And sometimes shaking his head before looking away from me to laugh.

Finally Dr. Kesler entered the room as if he was the reason Solidus had been waiting.

"Dr. this _human_ has no idea what she has just done."

I had never heard Solidus take a tone like that with me before. Dr. Kesler thankfully came to my aid. As he pulled an Omni-tool from the cabinet that held the spares, he explained, "Had data on the event. It's lost now. Agree with Fiona, she did what she did not understanding the implications of her actions within your culture."

"See," I said defiantly like I had won the argument, "I bet I did something offensive."

"Only if you think acts of affection are considered offensive?" the doctor continued.

"What…! You're joking again right?" I looked toward Solidus for conformation and when his eyes hit the floor in avoidance that's when it came to me. This wasn't a joke.

"Oh this is bad… bearing your teeth is an act of _aggression_ in my culture."

Dr. Kesler continued the conversation, "So how do humans express affection?"

"Well…We kiss."

As the doctor activated his omni-tool he responded, "Show me a kiss."

I laughed loudly, "I can't really show you that. I've got no one to kiss."

Without a twitch of emotion the doctor motioned to Solidus on the far side of the room while still tampering with his omni-tool. "Solidus will suffice as a partner."

"Oh there is so much wrong with this."

With my last comment the doctor gazed up to look at me, "like what?"

"I don't even know how I would kiss a turian… I'm sorry, doc."

"Just try your best so that I can monitor social response for further study."

I bit my lip. I wish I had said nothing. I even thought that this might be easier if I had a thimble like in the childhood vid I had seen of _Peter Pan. _I chocked down a chuckle as I thought about explaining that to the aliens.

I motioned for Solidus to sit in a chair to make him more accessible to my height. I placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed the top of his head on the flat plate before his fringe.

As I pulled my self away, I smiled down at him. I took my hands away from his face and turned to the doctor arms across my chest.

"There you have it."

I began to walk to my cell to avoid any additional comebacks on the subject, but the Dr. Kesler's tongue was quick to answer back.

"Not the response I needed. I am more interested in a response similar to the one witnessed in the combat training room today. I need to see a kiss equal to the incident."

"Sorry doc, that's all you get."

There was a slight pause in the conversation. Kesler seemed unphased by my refusal to participate further.

Dr. Kesler cleared his throat, "I dare you to kiss the turian."

Never in my life would I have expected the Dr. to care about a stupid childhood game I once explained to him. I was even more surprised by the fact that he was now using it against me.

"You can't do that!"

"I believe I have not contradicted the rules."

"No… You can't do that because it's stupid and I'm not playing."

"Shall I proceed to the double dog dare?"

"No… When did this turn into a fifteen year olds slumber party. Just knock it off."

Now the doctor seemed to be enjoying my misery. Smiling like he had just won a battle of wits the continued, "I triple dog dare you to comply with the predetermined experiment in which I need you full participation."

Not to be out done I countered with the stupidest defense I have ever uttered. "Well I quintuple dog dare you to… not have me do what it is you want?"

Solidus had been listening in confused silence to the doctor and I argue. Wanting to rejoin the conversation he chimed in, "Go ahead doctor, quadruple dog dare her."

"Ah Ha… you can't quadruple dog dare me because there is no such thing."

More confused than ever Solidus remarked, "So you people don't count past five?"

"Yes, we count past five. It's just that numbers are infinite and you have to draw the line somewhere so you know when to quit."

"What's a dog?"

I hadn't had time to answer Solidus's last question before the doctor spoke again, "I infinity dog dare you."

"Infinity?" I repeated. "I guess that settles it?"

"I thought you said it stops at four?"

"But infinity is the largest number ever. Nothing beats infinity."

Solidus frowned, "I think you're making this up as you go along?"

"I am not! There are rules… somewhere?"

Kesler cleared his throat. "I believe the conversation has side tracked."

"Fine let's get this over with."

I approached Solidus once more. I stopped him from sitting down and made him stand in front of me. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because it's not polite to stare."

Solidus closed his eyes. I leaned into him. When my lips felt the rough hard plates where is mouth was located I shut my eyes.

I opened my mouth slightly and Solidus mimicked my movements.

I tried to forget the awkwardness of the situation as I bravely pulled my self in closer. I glided my tongue forward to touch his. It definitely seemed like an alien situation as I explored his mouth. To my surprise he once again mimicked my behavior.

I slowly lost myself in the kiss as his needle like teeth became more familiar. Along with the unaccustomed taste of turian. For a few brief seconds nothing else existed except the kiss.

As I came to my senses I realized I had placed one of my hands at his jaw touching his mandible it my fingertips. The other hand was at the back of his neck reaching for his fringe. A low deep rumble could be felt in his chest. As I pulled away from him I realized one of his hands was placed at the small of my back the other was just a little higher. He had to drop his arms to let me go.

I stepped away and could no longer feel his heat. I couldn't remember him being so warm. He hadn't been this warm during our sparing match, had he?

I didn't look at his face like I had the last time. Instead I fixed my vision on the exuberant salarian doctor as he went over the omni-tool data he had taken.

I couldn't tell if Kesler was talking to us or mumbling loudly to himself. I kept my sight on him even though I could feel Solidus's eyes burning holes in me as he stared in my direction.

"Yes…Yes…Yes. Exactly what I was looking for. Increased hormonal response… endorphins. Good…hummm… seems activity was enjoyable for both species.

After the doctor uttered the last sentence I snapped my head to look at my turian friend. He looked away from me just as fast.

I bit my lip as I stepped toward him somewhat crouching to bring his attention to me from the floor.

I was never good at hiding my emotions and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face when I finally got his attention. "Please don't do this. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know this is going to sound strange, but… I think you're my best friend in the entire universe right now and I can't have you feeling awkward around me."

He lifted his chin back to level as I stood strait. "Besides… I thought you would have hated it."

I saw Solidus's emotions change, but I'm not sure to what. It was nice to feel the tension in the room melt away.

Solidus spoke next, "I've got to get going. I have things to take care of."

I crossed my arms nodded my head and glanced at the doctor still enjoying his apparent bounty of data.

To my surprise instead of just heading out the door as usual when ever Solidus had to leave he came to my side first. He placed both hands on my shoulder and touched his forehead to mine.

I didn't want to cause another cultural taboo and it was obvious that this was a gesture of some kind. I decided not to say anything to him when he released me. I had just gotten my friend back and wasn't about to upset him again so soon.

I watched Solidus leave before questioning the doctor about my suspicions.

"Correct Fiona, gesture of friendship, compassion, trust, and love." He looked up from his data and added, "Much like the first kiss you gave to Arterius."

I said nothing else. I made my way back to my cot and laid down thinking about the doctor's explanation.


	15. Chapter 15 Close Encounters

Fiona

I woke from my sleep while it was still dark. I had lost all hope of keeping time. Shanxi's solar schedule was different from that of earths and I'm pretty sure the turians don't keep twenty-four hours schedules.

I peered into the darkness. I thought I had been awakened by a strange noise, but could see nothing and laid my head back down.

I sat back up when I heard the distinctive sound of turian talons on the floor. Looking across the laboratory a second time I could see a figure moving in the shadows.

I assumed it was one of the two turians I was familiar with. "I see you. You can't hide from me any longer." I whispered playfully.

A strange flanging chuckle came from the darkness. An unknown turian stepped forward into the pale light from the windows. He was as black as the shadows except for his face that had been marked with a deep red. He was also not wearing heavy armor.

"I don't know you. Why are you here?"

"Just an admirer. I saw your performance the other day. Now I know why those two are keeping you to themselves."

In a barely audible whisper I asked, "I don't understand?"

"You seem very pliable. Asari are bendy too."

The turian was systematically opening drawers as he spoke. Each drawer brought him closer to my cell and closer to the one in which Dr. Kesler kept my key.

"Not seen another species resemble the asari so much. Makes me wonder what else you would have in common?"

Fear took a hold on me. Like prey that has caught the scent of a hunter I froze in place. This couldn't really be happening I repeated over and over in my head.

I watched in horror as he opened the drawer and pulled out the key. I stood to my feet and shrank into the farthest corner of the cell away from the door. I was trapped. I heard the click of the locking mechanism.

As my assailant stepped toward me I tried to think tactically. He grabbed both forearms and pulled me to my feet. I knew I should call for help, but when I opened my mouth the scream didn't come out.

I began to struggle and as I was pushing him off of me, my attacker became more violent. Sharp claws sunk deep in my skin and ripped my flesh. Adrenaline flooded my system keeping me from feeling pain. I tried to control my panic. Still the only voice I could muster was weak.

Saren

I was patrolling by the lab as I did on most nights. Even though Dr. Kesler had been routinely locking the human's cell I felt as if I should still keep my eyes on her. It also afforded me an opportunity to see her every night.

Tonight was different. When I came closer to the lab I could hear strange noises. The air carried anthers sent unusual for this time of night. Unknowingly I quickened my pace. I was within a few steps of the door when the scent of blood filled the air, iron based; human blood.

Without a moment's hesitation I called for back up. I didn't wait for it to arrive; instead I stormed into the laboratory.

I saw a turian in the cell with the human. He was attacking her. Having fought with her before, I knew she was no match for her current opponent especially in the confines of the cell walls.

Silently I whist across the room and took out the turian from behind. A chock hold caught him off his guard and left him alive, yet unconscious.

I dragged the limp body of my fellow turian out of the cell to the middle of the lab floor. I stopped because I noticed the human following me.

"Go back."

I looked at her as her skin almost glowed in the light of planet's moon. So pale she looked almost iridescent. Her clothes had been completely torn down one side. The only thing keeping it on was her arms folded across her chest that caused the blood from her injuries to drip from her elbows.

She seemed lost or distant. I approached her when I saw a well-known mark at the nape of her neck. The unconscious male had sunk his teeth in her in the same manner a male would appeal to a turian female.

I stopped only close enough to inspect the wound further. Even with the over powering scent of her blood I could still smell her original aroma.

Fiona stepped forward and closed the distance. Her arms were still folded across her chest. She stood pressed up against me. It seemed as thought she was looking for comfort.

She fit so perfectly against my frame. Her eyes half filled with unfallen tears. The thought of wrapping my arms around her seemed appropriate, yet unsuitable. I wouldn't. Although as I looked down at her it would have been possible to have touched her forehead with mine with little effort. She would probably not understand the gesture which made it all the more tempting.

As I stood before her my nostrils filled with her earthy smell. Blood and sweet on her shimmering skin made the temptation too great. I pushed her away from me to keep me from making a mistake I would regret later. I did so at just the right moment.

The lights of the laboratory were switched on as Dr. Kesler, Solidus, and a small team made their way into the lab. They were probably responding to the back up request I had called in earlier.

I watched as my brother rushed to the human and embraced her the way I had wanted to. I turned my back to them as I gathered the rest of the turians together to help me carry the perpetrator to the brig.

I could hear them speaking to each other as my brother asked, "Are you cold? You're shaking."

"No, not cold. It's a natural response for humans my body is just processing the unused adrenaline."

"You're injured. Are you in pain?"

"Not yet. My endorphins are blocking my pain receptors, but when I use it all up I'll probably fell some pain."

As I led the others out the door, I hung back to steal one last look at them. Solidus was inspecting the same mark I had seen on her neck as he wrapped her in a military issue survival blanket.

I stared at them until the door shut. The longer I looked the angrier I became.

I turned to the rest of the team and I walked with them thinking to myself about the disapproving of the offence this soldier was trying to commit. Rape was a centuries old crime that no longer affects my people. All turians were raised the in military. Female turians were strong, not as fragile as these female humans appeared to be. Asari all had biotic abilities making them more hazardous to upset, but these humans. It seemed like the beginning of a larger problem. Weaker turians unable of forcing a female turian to submit to them would begin to prey on this new species. Just another reason humans were a disease to the galaxy.

Just as I was retiring to my room for some rest after placing our turian prisoner under guard I was stopped by my brother as if I needed anything else to go wrong this evening.

"Hey, Saren, can you help me?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fiona is in need of another shirt after what happened."

"What ever you find her to wear will not cover up that bite"

"So you saw that too?"

I groaned to myself as I fell in line behind him to help him search. We carried on in silence for a while until I gathered my courage enough to ask, "Is the human alright?"

Solidus seemed surprised and happy at my question. "Yeah, the Dr. Kesler is stitching her up right now. You should have been around when she introduced us to this human invention. She asked for a human med-kit and pulled out something she called Medi-gel. She says they make in on her home world earth. She had the doctor put it on her wounds and it acts as a local anesthetic, disinfectant and a clotting agent at the same time. Kesler was also impressed and asked how it was made. Fiona explained that it was genetically-engineered bioplasm…

I stopped him there. I couldn't believe my brother was talking so casually about such a subject. "I guess you don't care that the Council has laws against genetically-engineering!"

"I know. I know brother. Don't get upset. You didn't see what it could do. I'm sure if this invention is given to the Council to review they would have to reconvene on the subject. Dr. Kesler even saw it's potential. It could be used for any species, regardless.

I refused to vocalize my apprehensions further. The humans were a menace constantly breaking the rules and regulations that had stood for centuries. At this rate if the war was ever over they would probably never be considered a Council race.

Solidus switched topics as if to break the tension between us. He briefly stopped from searching and folded he arms. "I don't think were going to find anything…? I should probably just let Fi, wear one of my under armor shirts."

Sternly I protested. "You will do nothing of the sort. We'll search all night if we have to, but you will not disgrace a turian garment by letting that human wear it!"

Solidus didn't even try and hid his amusement at my outburst. As he laughed I grew impatient. Sensing my irritation Solidus replied, "Really. I bet now you're going to go into the whole we're at war speech again. I'm really tired of hearing it."

"I think you're too close to the human. I think after what happened earlier tonight it maybe in your best interest to drop the project."

"Would you listen to yourself? If I didn't know you better I …"

He stopped and gave me a long look. "Oh Spirits, you are?"

"Are what?" I demanded.

"You're jealous."

I saddled right up to him to look him in the eye. I was only slightly taller than my brother, but the height makes no difference. I wanted him to look at me to prove how wrong his statement had been.

Solidus said nothing. I could tell in his defiant look that he was not going to retract his last statement. I did what I thought would help me save face at this moment. I punched my brother in the face.

He stepped back and spit blood on the floor.

"Leave. Leave now. I'll continue to search without you." 


	16. Chapter 16 Invasion

Fiona

I awoke the next day to see a new military style cotton t-shirt lying next to me in my cell. I smiled as I thought about Solidus placing it there for me instead of waking me.

As I got dressed I tried to inspect my recent injuries. The closest thing I had on hand for a mirror was my window. I saw various talon scratches of various depths down my back and the back of my arms. I had a few talon marks down one side as well. Only a few of them had been stitched by the doctor. I laughingly looked at my shorts that had been partly ripped down the side. The doctor had stitched those as well. The shorts that had been too small before and now felt more appropriate with their new adjustments.

I placed the t-shirt over my head. It was way snug. My last shirt was too big and this one seemed to be too small. I regrettably had lost my sports bra in last nights attack and now dressed without it felt utterly exposed.

I studied my reflection a while longer while I inspected a curious mark on at my neck near my collar bone. I couldn't understand how I had gotten such a mark.

All of a sudden the realization of what had happened hit me. He bit me! I shrank down from the window and landed on my cot. He bit me! I remember Solidus's shocked expression when I had nipped his brother. I had placed seeds of doubt in my own mind to pretend what was really going on last night wasn't as it seemed.

What was it about these turians? I remembered back to some of the conversations that we had had in this very lab about relationships. I remembered the kiss I shared with Solidus. I giggled to myself when I thought that there might even be more than friendship involved. Slowly turning this fictitious involvement into a whirlwind romance. It was impossible however. Even if I was going crazy cooped up in this building I'm sure he was level headed enough not to get involved. I must be crazy.

I sat on my bed lost in my own thought until Solidus walked into the lab. I could see behind him as he walked in that the laboratory doors now had two armed guards attending them.

"Good morning, Fi."

"What's with the armed guards?"

Solidus looked back as the doors closed and then turned back to me. "I see you found a new shirt."

I quizzically answered, "Yeah, it was waiting here for me when I woke up. So… What about the guards?"

Solidus rubbed his jaw line and looked briefly at the floor before answering, "Our commander has added the security to prevent another incident. So think of it as your protection."

"You mean your brother?"

Solidus only nodded.

"Sol, I'm getting tired of this."

"I don't understand. Tired of what?"

"This. All of this. And now there are armed guards outside. What's going to happen to me? Answer truthfully. What do you see when you look at me?"

Solidus stepped close to the bars of my cell and I stood respectfully on the other side. I could see in his facial expressions mulling over his words.

"Fi, were friends… you're…"

"And is that going to protect me?" I interjected. "I don't know if you've realized this but I'm your prisoner here. Our people are at war."

I was frustrated at my situation and was bringing it out on him. He was my friend. The only friend I had in the universe at this point, but the reality of my circumstance was something I was coming to face more and more often.

Solidus looked at me long and hard and slowly back away. I couldn't help feel like I had hurt him. He said nothing more, but turned and left the lab. Once he left I regretted ever saying anything.

I didn't see anyone else that day. One of the guards gave me my allotted rations for the day. I was beginning to think they had forgotten me. I missed both Dr. Kesler and Solidus. Especially Solidus.

I stared at the walls. My silence was soon broken by commotion coming from outside. I tried to look out the windows, but was soon jarred by a loud explosion.

I heard the radio of the guards outside. The voice sounded fuzzy to me, but the turians left their position at the door.

As the chaos continued, I was soon greeted by an old friend. Dr. Kesler entered the lab in a frantic rush.

The doctor was gathering up papers and computer files. I called out to him, "Doc, what's going on outside?"

Kesler paused briefly to answer, "Your people have come."

I was in a ghostly shock. I had given up after a time that I would ever be rescued.

"I'm leaving on one of the escape transport. I'm taking all of the research with me."

"Yes. It's got to go or everything we've accomplished here is lost." The doctor shocked me back to reality.

"Yes." I agreed. "Kesler, you have to make it out. Listen, when you get away contact my people under a banner of friendship or something. Tell them you need the help of a linguist. A linguist would be able to help you better than I ever could. You'll have the project finish a lot sooner. Also you're not turian your species shouldn't be brought into this fight. And I'm the only one who knows you involvement.

The doctor finished packing what was necessary and then came to my cell. "Wise council. Seems like a suitable plan. Let me offer you my wisdom. Stay here. Your people will find you and know that you are a prisoner. I don't think they'll hurt you."

I smiled at Dr. Kesler. I reached my arms through the bars and hugged him. After he wished be best of luck and we said farewell he left the lab. I called after him, "Remember me! One day we'll meet again!"

My anxiety built as I awaited the arrival of my people. I knew they would ask me questions. I was trying to come up with some story before settling on the truth. It wasn't that bad was it?

I was surprised however to see Solidus race into the lab breaking my concentration. He quickly grabbed my cell key from its drawer and unlocked my cell.

"What are you doing? I'm okay. I can stay here"

Solidus seemed not to listen as he opened the door and grabbed me by the arm. Once we were out of the lab and down the hallway he began to explain, "I can't leave you here."

"What do you mean…? My people have come back. I'll be okay."

"No… you don't understand I don't _want_ to leave you."

I continued to trail behind him my mind racing with the implications of what he was confessing to me. While turning the next corner we ran into Saren.

"What are you doing?" Saren shouted.

"I'm taking her to the evacuation point. She's coming with me."

I came to my own defense, "Saren, I tried to talk him out of it."

A quick glare from Saren quickly silenced me.

"You will leave her. There isn't enough room to evacuate all of the turians on this planet and you are insisting on brining a useless human. Leave her to her people."

Solidus turned to me placing both hands on my shoulders. The words from his brother must have allowed him to come to better judgment. I whispered softly to him, "Everything will be alright."

Solidus pressed his forehead against mine as I spoke. While we stood that way the chaos in the air around us seemed to die down. Everything was still. There was only us until I heard a growl from Saren as he ripped his brother away from me.

I remembered what the old salarian had said the first time Solidus had preformed this action. Friendship, compassion, trust, and love it was all these things, but now I understood. It was an emotion much deeper than those words could actually convey. Solidus had just confessed those feelings to me and in front of his brother.

I watched as Saren pulled his brother down the hall. Solidus looking back at me until they turned and were out of sight. I mourned slightly as I thought to myself. This might be the last time I will ever see him.

Once I was alone I decided the best place for me to be would be back in my cell. I hurried back to the lab. Even though the door was no longer locked I pulled it to and sat down.

I looked expectantly at the door. Knowing at any moment a team of humans would rush in. Time continued to pass slowly as I listened to the endless fire fights in all directions. I recalled that this building due to it's lack of damage was the center of operations. I figured that must be the reason I was still here waiting.

The door finally was open, but a team of humans didn't come rushing in.

Saren

I was dragging my brother down the hall. We are headed for escape transport I know he wasn't thinking clearly. He is acting irrational because of that human. In any case that human will no longer cause us any more problems.

Unfortunately other humans were plaguing us at the moment. At team of humans rushed the evacuation point. We were out numbered, yet possible not out gunned. As other turians in the vicinity started to fire on the enemy Solidus and I reached for our weapons.

The evacuation site was a disaster. The humans had blocked off our last means of escape. The surviving turians were pushed back. There was nothing left for me to do. I decided to go to the laboratory and take care of one last loose end.

I opened the door to the lab and looked toward the cell.

"Saren?" she called my name.

"Come on out, I know the door isn't locked."

She did as she was told as she tiptoed her way across the floor to me.

"Where is Solidus?"

I whence at the sound of his name. The though of my younger brother caused me slight pain as I recalled the events. "He's dead."

I saw a wave of emotions flood her senses, yet I hadn't the knowledge of how to read any of them.

"The invading humans captured the evacuation site. We were caught in a encounter. He's never been the best soldier, but he fought bravely and he fought hard. Be proud of him."

The distance between us was now closed. I laid my left talon on her shoulder. "He loved you… Did you love him?"

Tears now flowed from her eyes, but she made no answer.

I pulled her to me and placed my forehead against hers. My left arm wrapped around her and my right hand reached for my pistol. I placed it against her abdomen. I gingerly said her name. "Fiona."

"Saren…I ..."

I pulled the trigger before she could finish her last thought. I felt her body jerk and she looked up at me as the sent of her blood filled the air.

She placed a hand on my cheek and her thumb brushed my mandible. She began to stumble so I dropped my gun and gently lowered her to the floor.

She continued to look at me. I watched as the corners of her mouth gently turned to form a slight smile. Her hand fell from my face. Her head tilted back raising her chin. I watched those once playful eyes glass over and she was gone.

Still unable to understand her loss, in grief, I grabbed her body with both arms and held it against me. She was still warm even though she saw no longer there.

As I held her I began to think. What if I had let her live. Would she have run away with me? Was my brother right? Had I been jealous? I loved her. No I can't think like that. That's the kind of thinking that can ruin me. I can never utter this to anyone, too much depends on it.

After coming to my shocking revelation I ended my embrace with her and once again laid her on the floor.

I stood gazing at her body until I was interrupted by a team of human. They seized the room and surround me. I glanced at the floor and noticed I had left my pistol beside her. I cursed her name silently as I realized even in her death she continued to hinder my better judgment.

I braced for the worst when one of the human's radio issued a new order. "Hold your fire! Do not shoot to kill. I repeat we no longer have a shoot to kill order. It seems as though a cease fire has been called. Round up the surviving turians."


	17. Chapter 17 Prolouge

_In my sleeping mind she sings a sad and lonely lullabye  
And when I wake, there's just the ache that will haunt me til I die…_

_And the sting of salt and spray, the ocean's howl and squall  
A stumbling wreck, I roam the deck at the devil's beck and call…_

- Gaelic Storm (Lover's Wreck)

Saren

I walked in to a prominent turian establishment and ordered a strong drink. I looked at the passing crowed as I sat at the bar. Every day more and more humans arrived at the Citadel. I hated the site of each and every one of them.

The Relay 314 Incident had only lasted two months. The end resulted in more turians lives lost than human. It seemed as though they were more formidable than we assumed they were in the beginning. After gathering up more troops they mounted an attack to take back Shanxi. Soon preparations were given way for a full-scale interplanetary war.

The Citadel Council stepped in however, seeing that humanity showed promise. They brought that undeserving race here and brokered a peace treaty. The humans got far more than they deserved. As members of the Citadel Races they established their own embassy. These new comers were advancing rapidly.

I downed the shot the bartender handed me and waved my hand to keep them coming.

Nothing ended as it should have. My best friend and brother was dead. Dr. Kesler finished his findings and documented both my brother name and _hers_ in all his publications. Solidus Arterius was now a respectable turian scientist in death. At least as respected as a scientist is in a world dominated my military prowess.

And the _girl _was not considered a trader as she should have been. It seems history will remember her more fondly. She was rewarded with metals after her death due to her service in such tough times. Dr. Kesler had seen to that when he sent a sympathy message to her people praising her. Even the app that is downloadable to other species' Omni-tools to allow them to understand human speech is named the "McKay translator".

I took downed another shot and clinched my fist as I thought about her. I tried not to think about her. She could have ruined me like she did my brother.

My Omni-tool blinked as I received and incoming message.

"Congratulations Saren Arterius, you have been accepted as a candidate for Specter training. Please report to …"

It was a form letter. It seems as though I would be a Specter after all. I never actually finished my report on how I eradicated the human resistance on Shanxi. With all that had happened I'm sure it would never be missed. However I was now a Specter trainee and I would do it not only for me, but for my brother. I couldn't let any more good turians suffer under the curse that is humanity.

I can see now if I was able to kill the only women I ever loved I could compete any mission at all cost. Nothing would ever stand in my way. One day I will eradicate humans from the galaxy. It might take some time, but I will find a way.

I promise myself that I will never be manipulated by anyone or anything ever again.

**Author's Note**

Once again thank you for reading. I do not own Mass Effect, but if you know anyone who works for Bioware let me know.

The song quote at the top is where I got the title of this story.

I based this story off of one of my favorite Greek myths. I love Mythology and had 3 years of Roman Mythology, culture, and Latin. Probably explains my unnatural fixations with Turians. (Hurray Team Garrus!)

**Spoilers for Mass Effect 2**

I also like crazy people. I loved the derelict Reaper mission in ME2. It made me think about how Sovereign would have indoctrinated Saren with Fiona's memory. In the way that Harry Osborn went crazy seeing his Green Goblin Father after he died.

Also if you play a Paragon Shepard it's fun to wonder what's going though his mind when you place those seeds of doubt. Especially that last look as he shoots himself in the head while looking at Shepard. Makes you wonder if he realized how bad he failed.


End file.
